Early Marriage
by Uchihamelia
Summary: Apa impian pernikahan mu? Suasana yang khidmat, pesta yang meriah, gaun pengantin yang indah, dihadiri banyak tamu undangan yang berbahagia untuk pernikahan kami, dan kedua mempelai yang saling mencintai. Namun kini Sakura tahu, semuanya hanya tinggal mimpi. Pernikahannya tak mungkin berjalan seperti apa yang ia impikan. [AU]
1. First Meet

_Apa impian pernikahan mu? Suasana yang khidmat, pesta yang meriah, gaun pengantin yang indah, dihadiri banyak tamu undangan yang berbahagia untuk pernikahan kami, dan kedua mempelai yang saling mencintai. Namun kini ia tahu, semuanya hanya tinggal mimpi. Pernikahannya tak mungkin berjalan seperti apa yang ia impikan._

.

.

 **Uchihamelia** **Presents a Story**

" **Early Marriage** **"**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke(X)Sakura**

I didn't receive any profits in writing this fanfiction

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

Semua yang ada diruangan ini tampak memasang raut wajah serius. Gadis berhelaian rambut merah muda itu menarik napas berat beberapa kali, "M-maaf, bisakah aku berbicara empat mata dengan Sasuke?" ujarnya pelan. Kepalanya menunduk ke bawah, memandangi jemari tangannya yang ia mainkan diatas pahanya sendiri. Gadis itu duduk ditengah kedua orangtuanya, yang menduduki kursi disamping kiri dan kanannya.

"Tentu. Pasti ada banyak hal yang ingin kalian berdua bicarakan, kan?" jawab Uchiha Mikoto, seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik di usianya yang tak lagi muda itu. Suaranya terdengar lembut menyapa indera pendengaran semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini. Wanita itu juga tersenyum ramah memandang gadis merah muda yang duduk di hadapannya dengan kepalanya yang masih tertunduk kebawah. "Pergilah, Sasuke. Bicarakan hal-hal yang ingin kalian berdua bahas," sahut seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan intonasi suara yang tegas. Wajah lelaki itu juga tak kalah tegas dengan suaranya. Dia adalah Uchiha Fugaku, kepala keluarga Uchiha, ayahnya Sasuke.

Sasuke— lelaki yang memiliki manik mata _onyx_ itu bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan ini. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tahu, ia bisa melihatnya dari sudut ujung mata meskipun kepalanya masih tertunduk kebawah. Setelah mengambil napas panjang, gadis itu juga bangun dari duduknya dan mulai menyusul langkah kaki seorang lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke, yang sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Kita bicara di kamarku saja," ujar gadis itu, kemudian ia berbelok ke sebelah kiri dan Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang. Tak lama setelah keduanya berbelok, ada sebuah pintu disana. Gadis itu meraih knop pintu dan membukanya. Kini keduanya sudah ada didalam ruangan ini, yang merupakan kamar tidur milik gadis berhelai merah muda tersebut, nama gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura, si gadis pemilik iris mata _emerald_ yang indah.

.

.

"Aku merasa mereka masih terlalu muda untuk menikah," kata seorang wanita berambut pendek warna kuning kecokelatan itu, ia adalah ibu dari Haruno Sakura, namanya Haruno Mebuki. Wanita itu menghela napasnya dengan keras, tampak kekhawatiran terlihat jelas mendominasi mimik wajahnya.

Uchiha Mikoto, wanita cantik, ibunda dari Uchiha Sasuke itu melirik sang suami yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Yang di tatap hanya tetap menampilkan raut wajah datar seperti biasanya. Kemudian Fugaku menarik napasnya dalam, "Tidak. Mereka akan tetap menikah saat Sakura berulang tahun yang ke tujuh belas," ucapannya terdengar tegas dan mutlak, tanpa ingin menerima perkataan bantahan.

Mebuki menolehkan kepalanya menatap Haruno Kizashi, suaminya yang juga merupakan ayah dari putri semata wayangnya. Pancaran matanya memperlihatkan jika ia memerlukan jawaban dari sang suami atas keresahan diri yang dirasa. Seakan mengerti dengan kerisauan istrinya, Kizashi menganggukkan kepalanya, "Hmm.. Bagaimana kalau pernikahannya, kita tunda saja sampai Sakura lulus dari Tokyo Academy School?" Ia memberikan argumennya, berharap keluarga Uchiha itu setuju dan mau menerima saran yang di berikan olehnya.

Dengan segera Fugaku menggelengkan kepalanya, tampaknya kepala keluarga Uchiha itu tidak menyetujui saran yang diberikan oleh Kizashi, "Kita tak bisa menundanya lagi. Kondisi Uchiha Madara sudah semakin kritis," ucapannya terdengar sedikit melembut, ada nada kesedihan terselip disana.

Kizashi dan Mebuki saling berpandangan, mereka juga menyadari hal itu. Tapi, tetap saja. Anak gadisnya dirasa masih terlalu dini untuk menikah. Ditambah putri satu-satunya itu belum lulus dari pendidikan sekolah menengah atasnya. Perasaan dilema menghinggapi Mebuki, wanita itu menghela napasnya pelan, "Kalau begitu, kita serahkan saja keputusan menikah ini pada anak-anak," ujarnya terdengar putus asa.

Mata _onyx_ Mikoto sedikit redup, ia tampak resah dalam duduknya, "Bagaimana kalau mereka— menolak pernikahan perjodohan ini?" tanyanya khawatir, ia takut jika hal itu benar terjadi. "Kita akan memaksanya. Mereka tak bisa membantah!" sahut Fugaku cepat, tegas dan lugas. Dadanya sedikit berdebar lebih kencang. Walau bagaimanapun, pernikahan itu harus terjadi. Suka atau tidak suka, mau atau tidak mau, pernikahan itu tetap harus terlaksana. Kedengarannya egois? Memang begitulah Uchiha. Setiap perintahnya adalah mutlak yang wajib diikuti, mereka tidak menerima penolakan apapun.

Hawa tegang semakin menyelimuti suasana di ruangan ini. Mebuki menolehkan kepalanya, dan disaat bersamaan Kizashi juga menoleh padanya. Pasangan paruh baya itu tampak sedikit frustasi, mereka saling berbicara melalui mata. Mata yang saling menatap untuk menyampaikan pesan tersirat. "Kami hanya akan menyetujui pernikahan ini, jika Sakura dan Sasuke juga setuju untuk menikah." Suara Kizashi terdengar serius menyapa indera pendengaran semua yang ada dalam ruangan ini.

.

.

Ruang kamar tidur ini tertutup. Tak ada celah untuk semilir angin bertiup masuk. Tapi suhu ruangannya terasa dingin. Seolah membuat beku populasi yang ada di dalamnya. Gadis merah muda itu duduk di pinggir ranjang, kepalanya tertunduk. Ia merasa segan untuk menatap lawan bicaranya. Sedang pemuda Uchiha itu duduk dengan pongah di sofa dekat ranjang tidur sang gadis, matanya menatap tajam gadis merah muda yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya itu.

Masih hening. Belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu menarik napasnya dalam, mencoba mengumpulkan nyali untuk memulai eksposisinya. Perlahan kepalanya terangkat, mendongak menatap lelaki yang akan menjadi lawan bicaranya ini. "Aku— ingin mengajukan syarat untuk pernikahan ini," ujarnya dengan suara yang tertahan.

Lelaki berambut raven itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Katakan!" sahutnya dengan nada datar. Gadis itu— Sakura, kembali menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam, "A-aku bersedia menikah denganmu, menerima p-pernikahan perjodohan ini, dengan tiga syarat yang ku ajukan—" jeda sebentar, karena gadis itu menghentikan sementara ucapannya, "Syarat yang pertama— selama aku masih menjadi siswi di Tokyo Academy School, pernikahan ini harus di rahasiakan. K-kau dan juga seluruh keluarga kita dilarang untuk mempublikasikannya pada khalayak umum." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Aku tidak keberatan," jawab Sasuke cepat, karena lelaki itu juga menginginkan hal yang sama. Ia tak ingin kabar pernikahannnya nanti tersebar pada mereka yang tidak berkepentingan. Seulas senyum tipis tampak menghiasi bibir gadis berhelai merah muda ttersebut, ia merasa senang karena syarat pertama yang di ajukannya, diterima dengan baik oleh calon suaminya itu. "Syarat kedua— Kau t-tidak boleh mempunyai ikatan special dengan seseorang." Dadanya berdebar-debar, ia takut lelaki Uchiha itu tidak mau menerima syarat kedua darinya. Namun hatinya mencelos lega, kala ia melihat pemuda bermata oniks itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Itu artinya, Sasuke menyetujui syarat keduanya.

Tinggal satu syarat lagi, dan sekarang ia kembali gelisah. Syarat ketiganya mungkin sedikit tidak masuk akal. Tapi ia menginginkan ini. Karena— ini adalah sesuatu yang penting baginya, "Dan syarat ketiga— selama aku masih berstatus sebagai siswi di Tokyo Academy School, kau… ja-jangan menyentuh atau m-menyetubuhi ku," Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, ada perasaan cemas yang menjalar di dadanya.

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya ke atas, menatap tak percaya gadis di hadapannya. Gadis itu terlihat polos, manis, dan juga lugu. Tapi ternyata gadis itu tak sepolos dugaannya. Sama sekali tak terprediksi olehnya, ia akan mengajukan syarat semacam itu kepadanya. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu mengajukan syarat seperti itu padanya? Dirinya adalah laki-laki normal dan dewasa. Dan setelah menikah nanti, keduanya pasti tinggal dalam satu rumah yang sama. Bagaimana bisa ia menyetujui syarat ketiga yang di ajukan gadis itu? Apa ia bisa menahan hasrat kelelakiannya jika mereka tinggal dalam satu atap yang sama? Dan lagi, ini akan sangat merugikan dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki, "Kau serius?" kata itu meluncur dari bibir lelaki Uchiha tersebut, ia terlalu bingung harus berucap apa.

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, jantungnya semakin melonjak-lonjak abnormal, dan ia merasa badannya benar-benar kedinginan sekarang. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan perlahan menghampiri Sakura yang masih terduduk gelisah di tepi ranjang. Otak genius milik lelaki berambut raven itu mencoba untuk memahami pemikiran gadis beriris _emerald_ tersebut. Lantas pemuda berwajah tampan itu duduk disamping sang gadis. Dari sini, ia bisa melihat tubuh gadis itu yang sedikit bergetar. Ia mengerti, mengapa gadis itu mengajukan syarat aneh tersebut kepadanya.

Sakura baru akan berumur 17 tahun dua minggu lagi, ia masih seorang murid di sekolah menengah atas. Sedangkan dirinya sekarang telah berumur 25 tahun. Seorang pengusaha muda, pemilik perusahaan provider terkemuka. Selisih usia mereka terpaut 8 tahun. Bukan jarak yang cukup jauh sebenarnya. Malah, itu adalah perbedaan umur yang cukup pas untuk pasangan yang menjalin sebuah ikatan. Tapi untuk seorang murid sekolah, itu tetap jarak yang lumayan. Ditambah ikatan yang keduanya akan jalani nanti bukanlah ikatan biasa. Melainkan akan membentuk suatu ikatan berkomitmen, yaitu pernikahan. Lebih tepatnya, itu adalah pernikahan perjodohan. "Hn, Sejujurnya aku keberatan. Sebagai seorang lelaki normal itu jelas merugikan, karena berarti aku takkan mendapat apapun. Tapi aku mengerti—" Sasuke kembali berdiri, membiarkan perkataannya masih mengambang.

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang Sasuke yang menjulang tinggi berdiri di hadapannya— membelakanginya. Ambigu. Gadis itu masih belum mendapatkan jawaban setuju atas syarat ketiga yang di ajukannya, perkataan Sasuke tersebut bermakna ganda, ia bingung. "Jadi?" sahutnya pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya, balas memandang gadis yang tengah menatapnya, "Baik. Aku menerima semua persyaratan mu," ucapan itu menenangkannya. Membuat tangan gadis itu secara otomatis tergerak mengelus dadanya sendiri, ia benar-benar merasa lega. "Dan sekarang, giliranku yang akan mengajukan dua syarat padamu." Suara Sasuke kembali mengudara, menyambangi indera pendengaran milik Sakura.

Sakura mengangukkan kepalanya, pertanda bahwa ia setuju jika Sasuke juga ingin memberikan syarat untuk pernikahan mereka ini. "Syarat pertama— tidak ada perselingkuhan. Kita tak tahu sampai berapa lama kita akan bertahan dalam pernikahan ini nanti, tapi selama kita masih menikah, kau dilarang mempunyai hubungan dengan siapapun dalam bentuk apapun. Serupa dengan syarat kedua yang kau ajukan." Iris _emerald_ Sakura membulat mendengarnya. Sasuke benar-benar tegas mengucapkannya. Dan itu membuatnya merinding. Tapi kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya, walau ragu.

"Syarat kedua— Aku, akan melanggar seluruh persyaratan darimu, jika kau melanggar satu syarat yang ku ajukan tersebut." Ini terdengar lebih mengerikan lagi. Dengan payah Sakura menelan salivanya. Ia mengerti. Itu artinya, syarat pertama yang di ajukan Sasuke adalah mutlak. Ia harus benar-benar mematuhi syarat tersebut, tidak boleh melanggarnya.

Kini wajah gadis berhelaian merah muda itu terlihat pucat, dan Sasuke bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi tersebut dengan jelas. Lelaki Uchiha itu menyadarinya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan, hingga membuat mimik muka gadis itu berubah, "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Eh?" ujarnya menyelidik.

Menahan degupan jantungnya agar berdetak normal, membuat muka gadis itu memerah bak sebuah tomat. Itu adalah efek karena sirkulasi darahnya yang terganggu. Sasuke kembali mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sakura, lalu menaruh tangannya di pundak gadis itu. Dan memutar tubuh gadis itu agar mengahadap padanya. "Katakan dengan jujur, apa yang kau sembunyikan? Atau aku—" ucapannya terhenti, karena gadis itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya, "A-aku mempunyai pacar," tukas gadis itu dengan suara yang bergetar.

Tatapan mata obsidian hitam sekelam malam milik lelaki itu menajam, tentu saja ia kesal mendengarnya. Lagi-lagi dugaannya benar, gadis itu tak sepolos yang terlihat. "Putuskan dia! Sebelum kita resmi menikah. Mengerti?" Lantas lelaki itu bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum ia memutar knop pintu, ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya memandang gadis merah muda tersebut, "Harap kau ingat dan camkan dengan baik, syarat pertama yang ku ajukan, Sakura." Setelah itu ia berlalu pergi, keluar melenggang dari kamar sang gadis yang masih tampak ketakutan.

.

.

Sasuke kembali menuju ruang tamu, tempat dimana orangtuanya dan orangtua Sakura berdiskusi— membahas rencana pernikahan perjodohan mereka. Seperti melihat kilau cahaya dalam kegelapan, Mikoto langsung tersenyum begitu melihat putranya berjalan kesini. Dan tampak ada Sakura yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Ternyata diam-diam Sakura juga mengikuti Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya, untuk ikut kembali berdiskusi bersama orangtua mereka disini.

"Kalian sudah mencapai kesepakatan?" tanya Fugaku, fokus pada inti, tanpa basa-basi. Mendengar kata 'kalian' lelaki Uchiha segera membalikkan badannya, ada Sakura disitu. Berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Ia tidak menyadarinya, karena Sakura berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang sangat pelan.

Mundur tiga langkah, sekarang Sasuke sudah berdiri sejajar dengan Sakura. Lalu tangan kekar miliknya meraih tangan mungil milik si gadis merah muda. Menggenggamnya, dan mengajaknya berjalan bersama untuk duduk di hadapan orangtua mereka. "Hn. Kita sudah sepakat, dan telah membuat keputusan," kata Sasuke, kemudian ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sakura.

"Jadi, apa keputusan kalian?" Kini suara Kizashi yang menguar, membaur masuk menggetarkan gendang telinga. Sakura juga menolehkan kepalanya, balas menatap pemuda bermata oniks yang tengah memandangnya. Terlihat lelaki tampan itu menganggukkan kepala, memberi isyarat agar Sakura yang berbicara, menjelaskan semuanya. "Aku telah membuat keputusan. M-maksudku, k-kami sudah— setuju untuk menikah. Dengan persyaratan yang masing-masing kami ajukan."

Fugaku, Mikoto, Kizashi, dan Mebuki sangat lega mendengarnya. Keempat orang paruh baya itu terlihat menghela napas lega. "… Apa, kami boleh tahu tentang persyaratan yang kalian buat?" Kali ini Mebuki yang bersuara, mengungkapkan tentang rasa penasarannya.

Setelah menggelengkan kepala pelan, Sasuke segera berkata, "Itu persyaratan pribadi kami, dan aku rasa kalian tak perlu mengetahuinya. Tapi, ada satu syarat yang harus kalian tahu, dan tentunya harus kalian semua jalani—" Ia menarik napasnya, memberikan sedikit jeda atas ucapannya, "— rahasiakan pernikahan ini dari orang-orang yang tidak berkepentingan. Terutama dari lingkungan sekolahnya Sakura. Karena, itu merupakan salah satu syarat yang di ajukan Sakura."

Semua, kecuali Fugaku segera menganggukkan kepala— mereka setuju, karena mereka mengerti Sakura masih akan tetap bersekolah setelah keduanya menikah nanti. Tapi tak lama, Fugaku juga menganggukkan kepalanya. Rasanya wajar, Sakura meminta pernikahannya nanti di rahasiakan dari publik. Gadis itu masih akan tetap berstatus sebagai siswi di Tokyo Academy School, setelah mereka menjalankan pernikahan. Dan tak mungkin seorang siswi yang masih aktif bersekolah— menikah. Jadi, itu adalah persyaratan yang masuk akal.

Manik obsidian hitam Fugaku menatap begantian Sasuke dan Sakura yang duduk canggung di hadapannya, "Persiapkan diri kalian baik-baik. Pernikahan kalian akan di laksanakan dua minggu lagi, tepatnya dihari ulang tahun Sakura."

Seketika, iris hijau zamrud di mata Sakura membulat. Pernikahannya dua minggu lagi? Mereka akan menikah tepat dihari dirinya berulang tahun? Secepat itukah? Dengan susah payah ia meneguk salivanya sendiri, "T-tak bisakah pernikahannya di undur menjadi satu— atau dua bulan lagi?" lirihnya pelan. Ia berharap permintaannya itu akan terwujud.

Namun melihat gelengan kepala Fugaku, ia sudah tahu apa jawabannya. TIDAK. Dan ternyata itu benar, "Tidak bisa, kaliah harus mengerti. Kondisi kesehatan Uchiha Madara sudah semakin kritis." Suara tegas nan khas milik Fugaku kembali membelenggu seisi ruangan.

Gadis itu sudah tahu. Takdir serasa ada di depan mata. Nasibnya sudah di tentukan. Dan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, kecuali menerima semua ini. Menerima semua rencana pernikahan perjodohan dirinya bersama Sasuke. Menerima segalanya tanpa bisa menolak. Hanya menerima.

.

.

Perjodohan? Mungkin terdengar kuno. Begitu pula dengan gadis itu— Haruno Sakura. Awalnya, ia sangat menentang dan tidak terima di jodohkan seperti ini oleh kedua orangtuanya. Siapa juga yang mau di jodohkan, di zaman yang sudah serba canggih dan modern seperti sekarang? Mungkin hampir 90% akan menolak. Ia juga begitu.

Ayahnya menjelaskan, perjodohannya ini sudah terencana sejak dirinya belum di lahirkan ke dunia. Seperti mengada-ada? Kedengarannya seperti itu, tapi memang beginilah faktanya. Uchiha Madara yang merupakan ketua keluarga Uchiha, juga kakek dari Uchiha Sasuke, calon suaminya, membuat sebuah wasiat bersama Haruno yang adalah kakeknya Sakura. Dulunya Madara dan Haruno adalah sahabat yang sangat dekat, ikatan yang terjalin di antara keduanya sangat dalam. Saat kedua sahabat itu beranjak dewasa lalu menikah, mereka membuat sebuah perjanjian. Untuk membuat generasi mereka tetap menjalin ikatan yang dalam, keduanya sepakat untuk menjodohkan anak-anak mereka.

Tapi takdir berkata lain. Madara di karuniai satu orang anak lelaki, yang kemudian ia beri nama Uchiha Fugaku. Begitupun dengan Haruno yang hanya memiliki seorang putra, lalu anak lelakinya itu diberi nama Haruno Kizashi. Kedua sahabat itu sangat sedih, karena mereka sama-sama mempunyai satu orang anak lelaki. Itu artinya, konvensi yang mereka buat tidak bisa terlaksana. Namun secercah harapan datang, saat mereka menyaksikan anak lelaki mereka tumbuh dewasa. Ide itu kembali terlintas, kini keduanya sepakat akan menjodohkan generasi selanjutnya, yakni generasi keturunan Fugaku dan Kizashi. Mereka berdua setuju akan menjodohkan anak dari Fugaku dan Kizashi, saat anak-anak mereka nanti telah berusia tujuh belas tahun. Itulah wasiat yang dibuat Madara bersama Haruno ketika masih hidup.

Dan beginilah keadaannya sekarang. Ialah generasi keturunan dari Haruno Kizashi itu, yang mau tak mau harus menikah dengan generasi keturunan Uchiha Fugaku. Meskipun Ia mendengar cerita, dan penjelasan tentang masa lalu kakeknya, tetap saja awalnya Sakura menolak. Ia masih muda, bahkan belum genap berumur tujuh belas tahun. Dan ia tidak ingin menikah dengan lelaki yang tidak di cintainya.

Namun keadaaan membuat gadis itu menyetujui hal ini. Perusahaan milik keluarganya perlahan hampir bangkrut, sebagian harta milik keluarganya juga sudah disita bank. Orangtuanya tampak bersedih karena hal tersebut. Dan ia tak ingin melihat orangtuanya bersedih. Ia ingin membantu perekonomian keluarga yang kian hari makin terpuruk itu.

Siapa yang tak tahu dan tak kenal dengan Uchiha Group? Uchiha Group adalah sebuah perusahaan raksasa, yang menaungi dan melabeli perusahaan-perusahaan yang di kelola para Uchiha secara turun-temurun. Perusahaan mereka bergerak di berbagai bidang. Dan tentu, kekayaan mereka juga sangat melimpah.

Maka saat sang ayah berkata padanya, kalau Fugaku akan memberikan pinjaman modal besar untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan milik keluarga Haruno, dengan syarat anak mereka harus segera menikah. Sesuai dengan wasiat yang sudah dibuat oleh Madara bersama Haruno, gadis itu menyetujuinya. Ia hanya ingin membantu keluarganya dari keterpurukan ekonomi. Walau ia tahu, nantinya resiko itu yang akan ia tanggung sendiri.

Tak apa.! Anggap saja ini sebagai bakti pengorbanan anak untuk orangtuanya. Meski masa depannya yang semula terlihat cerah dan menyenangkan akan hancur. Karena pernikahan ini, gadis itu rela menanggungnya. Mengorbankan impiannya, mengorbankan masa depannya sendiri, demi keluarga tercintanya, gadis itu rela mengorbankan segalanya, walau terasa perih.

.

.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa pergi bersama kalian ke kantin hari ini," ucap Sakura pada Hinata dan Tenten, begitu ia mendengar suara bel istirahat berbunyi. Dua gadis itu adalah sahabat Sakura. Biasanya mereka bertiga selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama di kantin, selama berada dalam jam istirahat. Tapi kali ini Sakura harus melewatkan _quality time_ bersama para sahabatnya tersebut. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia selesaikan. Dan Sakura juga tak ingin menceritakan perihal rencana pernikahan perjodohannya ini pada dua sahabatnya itu. Bukan karena ia tak mempercayai sahabatnya. Bukan, Sakura sangat percaya pada sahabatnya.

Namun untuk masalah perjodohannya ini, ia ingin merahasiakannya. Membuat pernikahan perjodohan itu menjadi privasinya sendiri. Tanpa perlu kedua sahabatnya itu ketahui. Biarlah ia memendam ini sendirian, menjadikan pernikahan dininya menjadi sebuah rahasia yang ia pendam. Hinata dan Tenten menganggukkan kepala, kedua sahabatnya itu memang selalu mengerti dan perhatian padanya. Melangkahkan kaki dengan arah yang berbeda dari jalan yang ditempuh sahabatnya, gadis itu mulai berjalan sendirian, menyusuri koridor sekolah.

Ini adalah waktunya, pernikahannya tinggal satu minggu lagi. Ya, sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat. Disaat jam istirahat sekolah, dengan langkah pelan Sakura berjalan menuju atap balkon sekolahnya. Kekasihnya selalu diam disitu saat sedang jam istirahat, merenung sendirian, sambil memegang buku dan pensil di tangannya. Kekasihnya hobi melukis. Ia adalah seseorang yang mempunyai jiwa seni yang tinggi. Melukis pemandangan, melukis wajah seseorang, atau membuat lukisan abstak— adalah favoritenya. Ia adalah Sai, kekasih yang Sakura cinta. "Sedang melukis apa?" tanya Sakura. Gadis itu segera mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sai, tanpa permisi.

Sai menghentikan gerakan jari tangannya yang sedang liar mencoret kertas putih dengan pensil, ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap sumber suara yang duduk di sampingnya. Senyum andalannya yang terlihat aneh itu selalu terbingkai di bibirnya, "Cumulus yang menghiasi langit biru," jawabnya datar. Kemudian ia kembali meneruskan aktifitasnya— melukis.

Sakura tersenyum, hatinya merasa sakit. Haruskah ia memutuskan Sai sekarang? Memutuskan kekasih yang ia cinta? Haruskah ia melakukannya, demi sebuah pernikahan konyol ini? Haruskah ia mengorbankan Sai? Jawabannya adalah HARUS. Ini semua bukan semata karena pernikahan perjodohannya saja. Tapi ini demi keluarganya, demi keluarganya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan," ujarnya pelan. Kemudian gadis itu memejamkan matanya, membiarkan desiran angin menerpa lembut wajahnya. Ia mencoba untuk menenangkan kontra batin yang terjadi di dalam hati.

"Ada apa?" terdengar suara Sai yang menyahut, memberikan tanggapan atas perkataan gadis yang lahir di musim semi itu.

Sakura membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam, perlahan menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sai, "Aku ingin putus." Esensi menyakitkan itu akhirnya meluncur dari bibir mungil si gadis merah muda, hatinya ikut terluka ketika ia mengucapkan frasa ini. Rasanya sangat sakit.

Dan Sai hanya bisa menatap tajam Sakura. Obsidian hitam milik Sai masih belum berkedip, dirinya terlalu kaget. Kulit wajah pucatnya semakin terlihat lebih pucat saja. Ini sangat tiba-tiba. Hubungan asmara dirinya bersama Sakura sudah terjalin hampir setengah tahun, dan saat ini hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Tidak ada angin, juga badai. Tidak ada masalah, atau pertengkaran diantara mereka. Ada apa dengan Sakura yang tiba-tiba meminta putus darinya? "Apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kita—" ucapannya terhenti, kepala bermahkotakan warna merah muda milik Sakura, memutar ke arah kiri dan kanan.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kita harus putus, Sai. Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini, sekarang!" Suara pelan dan tertahan Sakura, menginterupsi perkataan Sai.

Kening milik Sai sedikit berkerut, ini aneh. Ada apa dengan Sakuranya? Tapi saat lelaki itu baru akan membuka mulutnya, Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. "Cukup berteman saja. Terima kasih telah hadir dalam hidupku. Dan maafkan aku, Sai." lirihnya dalam, lantas gadis itu berlalu pergi begitu saja.

Membiarkan Sai yang masih duduk tercengang, sibuk dengan pikiran dan logikanya sendiri. Bagai mimpi di siang bolong untuk Sai. Sakura memutuskannya tanpa sebab. Dan cukup hanya berteman? Apakah benar Sakura berkata begitu padanya? Ini tidak rasional menurutnya. Mungkinkah itu hanya ilusi semata? Tapi kehadiran Sakura barusan adalah nyata. Itu artinya ini kenyataan. Bukan delusi, bukan pula ilusi. Sakura sudah mengakhiri hubungan asmara mereka. Kisah cintanya bersama si gadis musim semi telah berakhir. Berakhir begitu saja tanpa ada penjelasan. Berakhir begitu saja tanpa ada permasalahan. Dan berakhir begitu saja tanpa ada pertikaian. _It's over_ …

Liquid bening mengalir dari bola mata _emerald_ Sakura. Ini menyakitkan hati, tapi inilah jalan yang harus ia lalui mulai dari sekarang. Kisah cintanya bersama Sai sudah berakhir. Ia juga seperti melihat pantulan bahwa masa mudanya akan segera berakhir juga. Pernikahan itu, pasti membelenggunya. Membuat dirinya yang belum genap berusia tujuh belas tahun ini, menjadi seperti burung di dalam sangkar. Yang tidak bisa terbang bebas. Hanya diam ditempat, tanpa bisa kesana kemari.

Pernikahan dini— itu sudah di depan matanya. Serasa merenggut masa mudanya, dan memenjarakan kebebasan yang di milikinya. Tak ada yang bisa ia harapkan sekarang. Tak ada pula yang bisa ia lakukan. Tak ada, kecuali menerima dan menjalaninya. Hanya itu! Mengapa terasa perih? Apakah sesakit ini rasanya kehilangan kekasih? Dengan langkah kaki gontai, gadis itu melangkah meninggalkan balkon atap sekolah— kembali menuju kelas. Dan buliran liquid yang terus menetes membasahi pipi, menjadi saksi bisu bahwa perjalanan kehidupan suramnya akan segera dimulai.

.

.

 **To be continued—**

.

.

A/N : Hallo minna, aku kembali dengan new story :) Semoga kalian semua suka. Dan dengan ini, utang fict multichapter ku resmi semakin bertambah saja… :( But it doesn't matter. I will try to be consistent, I'll never to discontinue the stories. Yepp! Fict ini 'Early Marriage' itung-itung hadiah dari saya buat kalian semua, sebelum saya—

— **HIATUS** —

Yo! sekedar memberitahu bahwa saya akan hiatus untuk sementara waktu. Jadi untuk yang nungguin kelanjutan fict multichapter saya, tungguin comeback saya ya… Selesai hiatus pasti akan saya update ceritanya. Maaf harus membuat kalian menunggu. Saya terpaksa hiatus karena mau fokus nulis skripsi dulu, doain saya ya semua..

Terima kasih sudah baca. Dan saya tunggu komentar, tanggapan, serta review dari kalian semua ya... :D

 **Uchihamelia**


	2. The beginning of a new life

_Apa impian pernikahan mu? Suasana yang khidmat, pesta yang meriah, gaun pengantin yang indah, dihadiri banyak tamu undangan yang berbahagia untuk pernikahan kami, dan kedua mempelai yang saling mencintai. Namun kini ia tahu, semuanya hanya tinggal mimpi. Pernikahannya tak mungkin berjalan seperti apa yang ia impikan._

.

.

 **Uchihamelia Presents a Story**

" **Early Marriage"**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke(X)Sakura**

I didn't receive any profits in writing this fanfiction

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

Sedingin suhu kutub utara, sebeku karang samudera antartika, dan sehening penjara besi bawah tanah. Tegang dan mencekam. Mungkin hanya kata itu yang paling pas untuk mendeskripsikan suasana yang sedang terjadi dalam ruangan ini.

Seorang pria tua terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Mata sayunya nampak terpejam, kulitnya berwarna pucat, dan ada _pulmotor_ yang menempel di hidungnya, untuk membantu pernapasannya yang terganggu, dan pria tersebut sedang dalam keadaan koma.

Ada delapan orang yang sedang berkumpul disini, menunggui lelaki tua ini. Namun seolah tak ada siapapun disini. Semuanya hanya tetap diam, tak ada yang bersuara. Sepi, yang terdengar hanya suara helaan napas mereka, dan suara cairan infus yang turun setetes demi tetes. "Sebaiknya kita mulai sekarang." Akhirnya terdengar Fugaku bersuara, memulai eksposisinya.

Mebuki menolehkan kepalanya menatap anak gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Gadis berambut merah muda dengan wajahnya yang terlihat kuyu. Tangan Mebuki terulur, menyentuh lembut pundak putri semata wayangnya, "Kau sudah siap, sayang?" ujarnya.

Sentuhan lembut tangan sang ibu bagai aliran sengatan listrik bertegangan rendah di pundaknya. Membuat bulu-bulu halusnya berdiri, bergidik ngeri. Sakura terkesiap, namun bibirnya masih terkunci rapat, tidak mengeluarkan suara barang sedikit.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? tak ada. Sesungguhnya hati ingin menolak, memberontak dan membatalkan pernikahan konyol ini. Namun tak mungkin untuk dilakukan. Tak mungkin! Terlalu mustahil, baginya. Dan— nyalinya juga tak cukup banyak untuk bertindak sesuai kemauan hati.

Jadi, setelah susah payah menelan air liurnya. Kemudian, gadis beriris _emerald_ itu menganggukan kepalanya. Meski terasa berat. Meski tertoreh pedih. Namun hanya ini yang mampu ia lakukan saat ini.

Terlalu sulit untuk menjelaskan perasaan hati yang tengah dirasakan Sakura. Tidak ada yang mengerti bagaimana perihnya goresan luka yang kian menganga. Pun dengan orangtuanya sendiri. Ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Hari spesial untuknya, seharusnya begitu. Tapi yang terjadi bukanlah sesuatu spesial yang membahagiakan, melainkan sesuatu yang mendatangkan duri kedalam hati.

Bagaimana tidak, dihari ulang tahunnya ini, dirinya harus menikah dengan seorang lelaki yang sama sekali tidak di cintainya. Jangankan mencintai, bahkan ia pun baru mengenal lelaki tersebut dua minggu yang lalu. Pertemuannya dengan lelaki itupun baru satu kali. Lelaki yang terlihat sangat dingin dan tak berperasaan. Lelaki yang dijodohkan oleh kedua orangtuanya, untuknya. Lelaki keturunan Uchiha yang dalam beberapa jam kedepan akan menjadi suaminya. Lelaki itu— Uchiha Sasuke. Si bungsu keturunan Uchiha Fugaku.

Fugaku mengeluarkan berkas dokumen dari dalam tas, lalu di taruhnya diatas meja. Kemudian tangan besarnya membuka berkas-berkas dokumen tersebut. Setelahnya, ia memutar bola mata _onyx_ nya. Menatap Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian. "Kalian berdua hanya perlu menandatangani berkas dokumen perkawinan ini," ujarnya tanpa ragu.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tampak depresi dari sudut ekor matanya. Kemudian lelaki itu mengambil pena yang sudah tergeletak diatas dokumen perkawinan yang harus ditanda tanganinya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke menandatangani berkas-berkas dokumen perkawinannya tersebut. Wajah Sasuke benar-benar datar tanpa ekspresi. Seperti tak ada sesuatu hal apapun yang tengah dirasakannya. Setelah selesai menandatangani dokumen perkawinannya, ia kembali meletakkan pena itu diatas meja.

"Sekarang giliranmu untuk menandatangani berkas ini, Sakura," sahut Mikoto dengan nada suara yang lembut seperti biasanya. Namun kedengarannya berbeda ditelinga Sakura. Kelembutan suara Mikoto bagai perintah halus menyesatkan untuknya. Tapi Sakura juga sadar, tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali menerima semua ini. Jadi dengan tangannya yang gemetar, gadis belia itu meraih pena yang tergolek diatas meja. Ia menggenggam pena itu erat selama beberapa detik. Dadanya kembang kempis, sedang pundaknya turun naik keatas kebawah.

Dan dua kelopak mata _emerald_ itu tiba-tiba memejam. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, dan didetik kelima iris klorofil hijau zamrud itu kembali membuka kelopaknya. Dengan kontra batin dan konvergensi yang menimbulkan perubahan mood extreme, Sakura menandatangani semua berkas-berkas dokumen perkawinannya bersama Sasuke. Gadis yang hari ini tengah berulang tahun ke tujuh belas itu, menahan sekuat diri liquid bening agar tidak mengalir dari bola mata _emerald_ nya. Ia menggigit bibir bagian dalam bawahnya dengan kuat, agar buliran liquid tidak mengalir menetes. Dan akhirnya, dengan gerakan kaku dan cukup lambat, Sakura telah selesai menandatangani semua berkas dokumennya.

"Selamat Sasuke. Jaga Sakura baik-baik karena sekarang ia adalah istrimu, tanggung jawabmu." Itu adalah perkataan yang pertama kali meluncur, usai Sasuke dan Sakura selesai menandatangani berkas dokumen perkawinan mereka. Itachi yang mengucapkannya. Ia adalah kakaknya Sasuke, anak pertama Fugaku dan Mikoto. Senyum Itachi tampak tulus, dan pria beristri itu tengah melingkarkan tangannya dipundak sang istri yang duduk tepat disampingnya. Masih dengan ekpresi datar yang terpampang diwajahnya, Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan resonansi khasnya sebagai respon.

Mebuki segera memeluk anak gadis yang kini telah sah menjadi istri dari Uchiha Sasuke. Wanita itu memeluk putri semata wayangnya dengan erat. Sesungguhnya terbesit perasaan bersalah didalam hati, karena memaksa putri satu-satunya itu untuk menikah muda dengan jalan perjodohan. Namun karena ini adalah wasiat ayah mertuanya, wanita berambut pendek kuning kecokelatan itu tak mampu melakukan apapun, kecuali mendoakan agar pernikahan putrinya berjalan bahagia. "Selamat Sakura sayang. Ibu hanya bisa bilang— semoga pernikahanmu bahagia," ucapannya sedikit tertahan, karena sesungguhnya wanita itu menahan airmatanya agar tidak mengalir keluar. "dan selamat ulang tahun." bisiknya lagi ditelinga Sakura.

Gadis bermahkotakan merah muda itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Lidahnya terasa kelu, mulutnya seperti sulit terbuka, dan bibirnya serasa tak bisa mengeluarkan suara. "Selamat menempuh hidup baru putri kesayangan ayah. Dan— selamat ulang tahun ke tujuh belas, sayang," ucap Kizashi dengan senyuman aneh yang tertahan dibibirnya. Ia segera memeluk anak gadisnya itu, selepas Mebuki melepas pelukannya pada Sakura.

Ini adalah moment paling menyedihkan dalam hidup Sakura. Pelukan dari kedua orangtuanya bagai pelukan terakhir mereka untuk seorang anak gadis kecilnya, yang akan melepaskan sang anak pada dekapan lelaki yang telah sah menjadi suaminya. Ia sudah tak sanggup menahan kesedihan ini. Akhirnya, setetes buliran liquid pun meleleh dari iris klorofilnya. Namun Sakura segera menyekanya dengan cepat, ia tak ingin siapapun melihatnya menangis. Dan satu-persatu orang dalam ruangan ini mulai mengucapkan selamat pada pasangan suami istri baru, Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke lalu berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian ia melangkah mendekati Uchiha Madara yang tengah koma terbaring diatas ranjang. "Wasiatmu telah terpenuhi. Aku sudah menikahi keturunan Haruno. Jadi, sadar dan sembuhlah," ucap Sasuke pelan. Mata _onyx_ nya menatap tajam sang kakek yang terbaring tak berdaya itu. Setelahnya, lelaki berambut raven itu membalikkan badannya. Menghadap orang-orang yang tengah duduk memandanginya.

"Ayo ikut aku pulang, Uchiha Sakura," ujarnya sembari melangkah pelan mendekati pintu ruangan. Sedangkan gadis berambut merah muda itu tampak kaget. _Emerald_ nya membulat, dan kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Ini adalah perkataan pertama dari Sasuke setelah keduanya resmi menjadi suami istri. Tidak ada sedikitpun sikap romantis yang ditunjukkan lelaki berwajah tampan itu padanya, baik dari ucapan maupun ekspresinya. Sakura merasa pernikahan impian yang diidamkannya selama ini seperti hancur berkeping-keping menjadi pecahan bagian kecil, lalu remuk, dan menjadi abu. Hingga tak menyisakan apapun kecuali secuil harapan dari datangnya keajaiban.

Setelah berhasil menguasai diri, Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya lalu melangkah menghampiri Sasuke yang kini telah sah menjadi suaminya. Kemudian setelah berpamitan pada semua orang yang berada disini, keduanya melenggang pergi menuju kediaman baru Sasuke yang akan ditempatinya bersama sang istri, Uchiha Sakura.

.

 _Love your parents, but don't sacrifice your feelings, except when you're ready_

.

Kini keduanya sampai dirumah baru Sasuke. Rumah yang terlalu sangat besar untuk dihuni hanya oleh dua orang saja. Halaman rumahnya juga sangat luas, dan rumah ini tampak mewah nan juga megah. Gaya hidup para Uchiha sekali. Sasuke mengeluarkan satu buah koper berukuran kecil dari bagasi mobilnya. Itu adalah koper yang dibawa Sakura. Sepulang dari rumah sakit, keduanya mampir terlebih dahulu menuju kediaman lama Sakura bersama kedua oangtuanya. Tentu— untuk membawa perlengkapan yang Sakura butuhkan untuk tinggal dirumah barunya bersama Sasuke.

Sama sekali tak mengherankan bagi Sasuke, saat Sakura keluar dari kamar lamanya hanya dengan membawa jinjingan satu buah koper kecil saja. Memang, untuk apa membawa banyak barang yang hanya akan merepotkan, toh mereka juga bisa membeli yang baru tanpa harus repot mempacking barang— pikir Sasuke dan Sakura, satu pemikiran. Dan setelah itu, keduanya segera meluncur menuju tempat tinggal baru mereka.

Selama dalam perjalanan di mobil, tak ada salah satu dari Sasuke dan Sakura yang mau memulai percakapan. Keduanya hanya diam seribu bahasa. Seperti dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal. Padahal, status keduanya kini adalah sepasang suami istri. Namun pada kenyataannya, keduanya merasa jengah untuk saling bertanya dan menjawab. Diam adalah pilihan terbaik.

Saat langkah kaki Sasuke dan Sakura belum sampai menuju pintu. Tiba-tiba saja pintu rumah itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang perempuan berambut cokelat gelap dengan memakai celemek putih. Sakura sudah bisa menebaknya, perempuan itu pasti asisten rumah tangga dirumah ini. Sasuke melepas koper yang tengah dibawanya. Dan beralih tangan pada perempuan bercelemek putih tersebut. Kemudian perempuan itu, membawa koper kecil tersebut masuk kedalam rumah.

"Namanya Ayame. Asisten rumah tangga disini," ujar Sasuke datar begitu mereka sampai didalam rumah. Ayame tersenyum ramah menatap Sakura dan membungkukkan badannya. "Halo Ayame-san. Aku—"

"Dia istriku. Uchiha Sakura," sahut Sasuke menginterupsi perkataan Sakura dengan cepat. "dan itu kamar mu." lanjutnya lagi pada Sakura. Setelah itu, Sasuke segera melangkah pergi masuk menuju kamar tidurnya, yang berada tepat disamping kamar tidur Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menatap punggung tegap Sasuke. Senyum tipis terukir dibibirnya. Ia sedikit merasakan senang, karena Sasuke mau menepati janjinya. Dengan menempati kamar tidur yang berbeda, tentu persentase kemungkinan syarat ketiga yang diajukannya untuk dilanggar Sasuke akan semakin kecil pula. "Terimakasih, Sasuke," ucap Sakura didalam hati.

.

 _Everything begins when started_

.

Ini adalah malam pertama Sasuke dan Sakura sebagai sepasang pengantin baru. Namun yang terlihat bukan seperti pasangan pengantin baru pada umumnya, yang akan berada didalam satu kamar tidur yang sama dengan kehangatan dan keromantisan yang menyelimuti. Keduanya justru menempati kamar tidur yang berbeda, dengan diferensiasi spekulasi pikiran yang berbeda pula.

Sakura duduk didepan kursi meja riasnya. Ia memandang miris wajahnya sendiri yang penuh dengan linangan airmata yang membekas dipipi. Liquid bening yang semenjak pagi ia tahan dalam-dalam, akhirnya tumpah ruah membanjiri wajahnya. Rasanya sangat sakit. Dadanya terasa sesak, dan seperti ada luka dalam yang tersiram air garam— perih. Sakura sama sekali tak menyangka, pernikahan dini menjadi takdir kehidupan cintanya. Dan lagi, lelaki yang menjadi suaminya adalah Sasuke. Lelaki yang sama sekali tak ia kenal kepribadiannya. Rasanya juga masih sulit dipercaya, sekarang ia bukan lagi seorang gadis lajang, sekarang dirinya adalah seorang gadis bersuami. Sesungguhnya Sakura belum siap menikah semuda ini. Ia sangat takut kebebasan masa mudanya akan terenggut. Jadi hatinya merasa pilu.

Selain itu, ada satu penyebab lagi mengapa dirinya menangis. Sakura masih gadis yang memiliki kepribadian labil. Ini— hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Dan tepat dihari specialnya yang ke tujuh belas, dirinya harus melepas status lajang tanpa terwujudnya pernikahan yang ia impikan selama ini. Pernikahan impian yang ia angan-angankan semenjak remaja harus kandas begitu saja, seperti kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran satu persatu dan terhempas ke tanah. Rasanya seperti kehilangan mimpi— begitu yang Sakura rasakan. Dan lagi, Sasuke yang kini telah resmi menjadi suaminya juga tak mengucapkan kata selamat ulang tahun padanya, walau cuma basa-basi sekalipun. Padahal Sakura sangat tahu, jika Sasuke juga tahu bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Namun lelaki dingin itu, seolah tak peduli padanya. Dan hal itu membuat kesedihan Sakura semakin bertambah Sakura mengharapkan ucapan 'Selamat ulang tahun' dari Sasuke dengan romantis, hanya saja setidaknya kata itu bisa menjadi obat penenang untuknya sementara waktu ini. Sakura sama sekali tak mengharapkan lebih. Sama sekali tidak.!

Sedang Sasuke berdiri didepan jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Tangannya menggenggam sebotol minuman soda. Dan matanya menatap jauh menerawang entah kemana. Semilir angin malam bertiup masuk menelesup melalui jendela yang terbuka itu, menyapa lembut kulit wajah Sasuke yang menampilkan ekspresi aneh di wajahnya. Sensasi dingin menyambanginya, namun tak diperdulikan sama sekali oleh lelaki berwajah tampan tersebut. Sasuke tahu, ini adalah malam pertamanya dengan Sakura sebagai sepasang suami isteri. Namun yang ada di pikirannya bukanlah mengenai malam pertamanya. Yang ada di kepalanya adalah sesosok perempuan berambut pirang panjang dan berkacamata.

Perempuan yang dulu di cintainya, dan mungkin juga masih hingga sekarang. Dulu keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih, mereka saling mencintai. Hingga datang hari dimana perempuan itu menemuinya dan berkata jika hubungan asmara mereka harus berakhir. Alasan yang diberikan perempuan tersebut saat itu adalah; ia dijodohkan oleh kedua orangtuanya dan tak kuasa untuk menolak. Sasuke tertawa mengejek mendengarnya, itu adalah salah satu kenangan menyakitkan dalam memorinya. Dan kejadian itu sudah terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu. Tetapi rasa sakitnya masih membekas dan meninggalkan luka sampai sekarang. Bahkan semua hal yang menyangkut tentang perempuan itu masih tersimpan dengan baik didalam otaknya. Terekam dengan sangat jelas, seperti bayangan yang tak mau pergi.

Sasuke meneguk habis isi minuman yang ada dikaleng sodanya. Setelahnya, tangan kekar itu meremasnya hingga kaleng tersebut menjadi penyet dan berbentuk aneh. Sungguh! Sasuke sangat sekali membenci mengingat hal ini. Tapi, ia tak juga bisa menepis semua memori menyakitkan ini. Pada perempuan berambut pirang panjang dan berkacamata itu— ia amat membenci sekaligus mungkin masih mencintai.

Perempuan itu meninggalkannya karena melakukan pernikahan perjodohan. Dan itu menjadi salah satu alasan bagi Sasuke, mengapa kini ia mau menerima pernikahan perjodohan pula. Ia ingin merasakan apa yang perempuan itu rasakan; menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak dicintai dan hidup bersamanya. Selain itu ada satu faktor lagi yang membuatnya mau menerima perjodohan ini; ia ingin membahagiakan kakeknya— Uchiha Madara. Sang kakek selalu ada dan mendukungnya dalam segala hal. Bahkan ketika ayahnya sendiri menentangnya saat ia akan mendirikan sebuah perusahaan provider, sang kakek mendukungnya dan memberi ia semangat. Karena itulah Sasuke menyayangi Madara dan ingin membahagiakannya, walau kehidupan cintanya yang memang sudah suram harus di korbankan. Itu sama sekali tak menjadi masalah!

.

 _When trying to understand, but cannot to understand_

 _When a feeling of wanting understandable, but nobody underst_ _and_

.

Sakura dan Sai adalah teman satu kelas. Mau tak mau mereka selalu bertemu setiap hari di sekolah. Dan sepulang sekolah ini, Sakura berencana pergi ke sebuah toko buku di pusat perbelanjaan sendirian; tanpa dua sahabatnya Hinata dan Tenten. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tak menyadari ketika Sai mengikutinya diam-diam. Ia baru mengetahuinya saat sedang memilih buku yang akan di belinya. Tentu saja dirinya terkejut melihat Sai ada disitu, dan ia meminta Sai untuk pulang dan jangan mengikutinya yang sedang memilah buku. Namun Sai bersikeras, lelaki bermata hitam jelaga itu memaksa untuk menemani Sakura membeli buku. Dan akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa membiarkannya.

"Kita makan siang, setuju?" ajak Sai, setelah Sakura selesai membayar buku yang di belinya dikasir. Gadis cantik bermata _emerald_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Lapar! Sejujurnya ia juga merasa lapar. Tapi ia tak mau makan siang berdua bersama Sai. Dirinya takut jika makan siangnya bersama Sai, akan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman. Apalagi kini ia sudah bersuami. Tentu ia harus bisa menjaga diri. Jadi, Sakura menolak tawaran Sai.

Tapi, lapar tak bisa di sembunyikan. Suara cacing-cacing yang berteriak dalam perut Sakura terdengar sangat jelas. Sai terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "Kau lapar... Ayo!" ujarnya sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura, lalu menariknya untuk masuk ke sebuah resto.

Dua pelajar Tokyo Academy School itu, kini sedang lahap menyantap makan siang mereka, dengan duduk saling berhadapan. Meneguk segelas air putih, setelahnya Sai memandangi Sakura yang sedang mengunyah suapan terakhir makan siangnya. Bibir Sai merekah tipis, sungguh ia sangat mencintai makhluk tuhan yang sedang duduk di depannya ini.

"Sakura," kata Sai setelah gadis itu selesai meneguk segelas air putih. Iris klorofil hijau zamrud itu menatap Sai, tanda bahwa ia merespon lelaki yang kini telah menjadi mantan kekasihnya. Bibir tipis Sai semakin mengembang. Tangannya lalu terulur membingkai sebelah pipi Sakura. "Aku masih mencintai mu," lirihnya sambil menatap mata Sakura intens. _Emerald_ itu seketika membulat. Ekspresi wajahnya nampak kaget. Sesuatu dalam dadanya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka seperti hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, lalu kemudian tertutup lagi karena ragu. Sai masih mencintainya, dan Sakura pun begitu. Tapi Sakura tahu, hal ini tidak benar. Jadi ia menekan dalam-dalam perasaan yang membuncah bahagia didalam dadanya.

Sialnya, disaat seperti ini, Itachi yang merupakan kakak Sasuke, tiba-tiba masuk kedalam resto bersama tiga rekan kerjanya. Ia berdehem sangat keras ketika melewati meja Sakura dan Sai. Sakura terkesiap, dengan refleks jemarinya segera mengenyahkan tangan Sai dari pipinya. "Aku harus keluar sebentar," sahutnya pada lelaki berkulit pucat itu.

Menghampiri meja Itachi, kemudian kakak dan adik ipar itu keluar dari resto, dan menjauh dengan jarak beberapa meter dari pintu masuk, lalu menepi. "Itachi-nii, yang tadi kau lihat itu salah paham," ucap Sakura memberi pembelaan. Itachi hanya memandang Sakura datar, tanpa sepatah katapun yang terucap dari mulutnya. "Sungguh! kami hanya teman sekelas, percayalah. Jangan beritahu Sasuke ya— aku takut dia akan salah paham." lanjutnya lagi. Pupil mata Sakura membesar, menatap Itachi penuh harap.

Selama beberapa detik Itachi menatap menelusuri wajah Sakura, adik iparnya itu terlihat ketakutan. Terbukti dengan pundaknya yang bergetar dan naik turun. Kulit wajahnya juga sedikit memucat pasi. "Tidak janji." setelah itu, Itachi melenggang meninggalkan Sakura dan kembali memasuki resto. Gadis yang memiliki nama sama dengan bunga kebanggaan jepang itu menarik napasnya dalam. Dadanya kembang kempis, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit keras. Dirinya merasa takut. Bagaimana jika Itachi menceritakan kejadian ini pada Sasuke? Sungguh Sakura sangat takut memikirkannya, sampai-sampai membuatnya merinding.

"Yang tadi kau ajak bicara disini, siapa?" Dalam hitungan detik, Sakura segera menolehkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara. Tangannya secara spontan menyentuh dadanya sendiri, merasa terkejut dengan kedatangan Sai yang menghampirinya tiba-tiba kesini. "Oh itu— saudara jauh ku. Hm, aku harus pulang, sampai nanti Sai." setelah mengambil barang-barangnya yang masih ada didalam resto, gadis itu segera pergi dari pusat perbelanjaan tersebut.

Dari luar dinding kaca resto ini, Sai bisa melihat wajah Itachi dengan sangat jelas. Bibirnya membentuk seringaian tipis, ia mengenal lelaki dewasa itu. Sai tahu, lelaki itu bernama Itachi; anak sulung Uchiha Fugaku. Uchiha tidak mungkin bersaudara dengan Haruno; yang merupakan nama keluarga Sakura. Dan Uchiha Fugaku juga adalah saingan berat bisnis ayahnya; Shimura Danzo. "begitu ya." Sai bergumam pelan, ia mulai mencium bau kecurigaan disini. Tapi ia akan berpura tidak tahu dihadapan Sakura.

.

 _Please, don't give the slightest opportunity, for something that will bring trouble_

.

Jam sembilan malam lebih, gadis itu baru pulang ke rumahnya. Rumah yang di tempatinya berdua dengan Sasuke. Jantungnya _dag-dig-dug_ keras, ia mengontrol napasnya yang tak beraturan, agar tak nampak mencurigakan didepan suaminya. Setelah mengambil napasnya dalam-dalam, ia mulai memberanikan diri memegang knop pintu, lalu membukanya.

Sasuke sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Mata dan tangannya sibuk terfokus dengan laptop diatas meja. Sakura mengernyitkan dahi; heran. Selama tiga minggu lebih pernikahan mereka, Sasuke selalu membawa pekerjaannya yang belum selesai kerumah. Ia akan menyelesaikan laporannya tersebut, diruang kerjanya dalam rumah ini. Jadi, tidak biasanya pada jam-jam segini, Sasuke tidak berada diruang kerjanya. Karena lelaki itu akan segera masuk keruang kerjanya setelah selesai makan malam, dan baru akan keluar menuju kamar tidurnya setelah jam sebelas malam lebih.

Mungkin Sakura terlalu naif, atau mungkin juga Sakura benar-benar tidak menyadari penyebab Sasuke memilih mengerjakan laporan kerjanya diruang tamu— karena tempat yang biasanya Sasuke tempati adalah ruang kerja. Lelaki muda dan tampan itu memilih diam diruang tamu, karena sedang menunggu kepulangan Sakura. Walau bagaimanapun, Sasuke sadar kalau sekarang Sakura adalah istrinya; tanggung jawabnya. Jadi, ia sedikit cemas saat dirinya pulang kerja, sedang Sakura masih belum berada dirumah. Tidak biasanya Sakura seperti itu. Sasuke tahu dari Ayame, sepulang dari sekolah Sakura selalu langsung pulang kerumah. Dan terlambat pulangnya Sakura hari ini, membuat Sasuke kesal sekaligus khawatir. Tapi, Sasuke tetap berspekulasi positif, ia tak ingin berpikiran negatif.

Sakura melangkah dengan kaki pelan, ia berpikir Sasuke terlalu fokus mengerjakan laporan, hingga tidak sadar dengan kepulangannya. Jadi, ia akan pura-pura juga. Tangannya menggenggam erat tali tas selempangnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghilangkan kegugupan.

"Kenapa baru pulang?" suara itu menguar saat Sakura akan berbelok dari ruang tamu. Suara itu terdengar sinis, dan menusuk gendang telinga Sakura. Sepulang dari pusat perbelanjaan tadi, Sakura sengaja tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Ia masih merasakan takut akan asumsinya sendiri, mengenai kejadian siang tadi bersama Sai yang sedang memeluk pipinya dan tertangkap basah oleh sang kakak ipar. Sakura sangat takut, kalau Itachi akan menceritakan kejadian tadi pada Sasuke. Karena Itachi tidak mengucapkan janji untuk menjaga kejadian tadi menjadi sebuah rahasia bersamanya. Tentu hal itu membuat Sakura gelisah, memikirkannya. Jadi Sakura memilih diam merenung sendirian disebuah taman kota; untuk menenangkan mentalnya sendiri. Gadis berwarna rambut merah muda itu juga sangat kaget, saat tersadar dan melihat jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya, telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Dengan tergesa, ia segera pergi dari taman tersebut menuju rumahnya. Tujuh detik Sakura terdiam kaku. Setelah mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya, gadis itu segera menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sasuke. "Kerja kelompok dirumah teman," jawabnya singkat dan berbohong. Hatinya terasa tercubit, ini pertama kalinya ia berbohong pada Sasuke; suaminya. Dan entah kenapa rasanya sakit saat ia harus berbohong seperti ini pada Sasuke. Mungkin karena ia bukan orang yang pandai dan terbiasa berbohong. Jadi, perasaannya sedikit aneh.

Memicingkan mata menatap Sakura sejenak, kemudian Sasuke kembali terfokus pada laptopnya. Sebenarnya lelaki itu merasa kesal, namun sang gadis tidak menyadarinya. Sakura berasumsi, kalau Sasuke sudah percaya pada jawabannya. Jadi gadis itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hei!"

Mata Sakura membulat, ia menggenggam tali tasnya semakin erat saat teringat kembali kejadian tak sengaja di makan siangnya bersama Sai. Sakura sangat takut jika Sasuke memang telah mengetahui perihal kejadian tadi siang dari Itachi. Apalagi sekarang, ia mendengar jejak langkah Sasuke yang berjalan semakin mendekat. Mata Sakura terpejam, debaran jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Takut! ia benar-benar merasa takut. Bagaimana jika Sasuke sudah tahu? Bagaimana—

"Lain kali, kabari aku jika akan pulang terlambat. Dan istirahatlah, sudah malam," bisik Sasuke pelan, sebelum lelaki itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur. Sakura segera menghela napasnya, menghembuskannya melalui mulut, lalu tangannya terulur menyentuh dada. Ternyata persepsinya salah. Ternyata Itachi tidak menceritakan kesalapahaman tadi pada Sasuke. Bibirnya melengkung kebawah, membentuk senyuman tipis.

Dirinya merasa lega. Sungguh tak terbayang, apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan padanya; jika lelaki itu sampai tahu kejadian siang tadi. Pasti Sasuke akan beranggapan bahwa Sakura berselingkuh. Lalu, lelaki itu akan berbuat macam-macam kepadanya. Bahkan untuk sekedar memikirkannya pun terlalu takut dan mengerikan sampai-sampai membuat Sakura merinding sekali. Tangannya yang bergetar kemudian menekan dadanya semakin dalam,

"Terimakasih, Itachi-niisan."

.

 _Because love will grow up in togetherness_

.

.

 **To be continued—**

.

.

A/N : Sejujurnya niat awal aku itu, nggak akan update atau publish ff sampai aku selesai sidang skripsi. Tapi karena jari-jariku itu suka gatel sendiri kalau nggak dipake ngetik cerita :DD Curi-curi waktu ditengah kesibukan kerja dan skripsi, akhirnya aku luangkan buat update ff ini, tadinya mau update yang 'Love or Dumb?' Tapi beneran deh, selesai sidang nanti bakal aku update itu ff #nyengirkuda. Sabar menanti ya :))) Oya, aku dapet revisian :( tapi minta doanya ya semua, biar sidangku nanti lancar.

Makasih untuk yang udah review di chapter satu kemaren :*** #reviewkalianpenyemangatku

Terimakasih sudah baca, dan aku minta tanggapan serta review dari kalian semua untuk chapter ini ya :)

 **Uchihamelia**

.

.

 **Reply Review**

 **suket alang alang** : Udah lanjut. Belum, hhe di usahakan. **yana kim** : Udah lanjut. Wah, terimakasih. Yup, tergantung keadaan. **A.f** : Thanks, ini udah ya. **Guest** : Iya, ini udah update. Hhi semoga begitu, follow terus ya. **melody-sasusaku** : Semoga seperti itu. Iya, ini udah update. Hehe, di usahakan :) **Misa safitri3** : Huhu :'( Hmm, jatuh cinta gak ya? Hihi, makasih. Wah, jangan baper ya :DD **trafalgartidy23** : Duh, Terimakasih ya :* Iya, pasti ganbatte. **ayuniejung** : Haha, gapapa feel SaiSaku nya gadapet, yang penting pas feel SasuSaku nya bisa dapet yo :D **cherryana24** : Iya, ini lanjutannya :) **Yoshimura Arai** : Huhu, jangan sedih ya :( hihi, ini saya comeback untuk sementara :D Peluk-cium juga dari Sukabumi :* **AadeUchira** : Ini lanjut, makasih. **kimmy ranaomi** : Hehe, terimakasih :) **Guest** : Iyaa. **c** **hiu** : ini lanjutannya. **adora13** : Makasih. Hhe, hanya untuk sementara. **l** **ovesasu** : Terimakasih. Terus tungguin ya :D Iyaa, ganbatte. **Tsurugi De Lelouch** : Haha, tp makasih udah tertarik. Yupp, tapi ini saya sempetin comeback dulu :D Pastiii. **s** **asusakuuu** : Ini udah lanjut, di usahakan. **Eiliyah Sakura** : Hihi, terimakasih. Ini lanjutannya :D Yepp, fighting! **kHaLerie Hikar** i : Ini udah update :) ELDilla : Wahh, makasih sekali. Hha, saya usahakan :D Iya, gapapa : Karena orang ketiga akan semakin mendekatkan mereka :DD Iyaa, ini udah update. **dianarndraha** : Udah lanjut ya. **Jamurlumutan** : Hihi, begitu ya :D Iyaa, ini udah lanjut. Semangat45 **Rabapyon** : Yepp. Iya, ini disempetin lanjut. Tapi sekarang Sai udah jadi masalalu Saku :D **Cherry Philein** : Makasih, hoho. Hmm senasib kita, tapi aku malah revisi :'( Aamiin, iya ini udah lanjut. Salam sayang juga dari amel.


	3. New bride story

_Apa impian pernikahan mu? Suasana yang khidmat, pesta yang meriah, gaun pengantin yang indah, dihadiri banyak tamu undangan yang berbahagia untuk pernikahan kami, dan kedua mempelai yang saling mencintai. Namun kini ia tahu, semuanya hanya tinggal mimpi. Pernikahannya tak mungkin berjalan seperti apa yang ia impikan._

.

.

 **Uchihamelia Presents a Story**

" **Early Marriage** **"**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke(X)Sakura**

I didn't receive any profits in writing this fanfiction

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

Sarapan pagi bersama seolah sudah menjadi rutinitas Sasuke dan Sakura untuk mengawali pagi mereka sebelum memulai aktifitas kesehariannya. Pasangan suami isteri yang baru menikah dua bulan lalu itu duduk saling berhadapan. Sasuke tampak menikmati semangkuk sup _cream_ tomat buatan Ayame dengan dipadukan _omelette_ bertoping daging asap dengan irisan tomat. Sedangkan Sakura tengah asik mengolesi roti tawarnya dengan selai cokelat dan stroberi. Keduanya menikmati menu sarapannya masing-masing dengan sikap saling mengacuhkan, seolah tidak perduli akan apa yang dilakukan oleh masing-masingnya.

Bel rumah mereka berbunyi. Sakura langsung menghentikan gerakan jemari tangannya yang tengah melukis selai di atas roti itu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Netranya langsung menatap Sasuke yang duduk di hadapannya, meminta penjelasan. Sepertinya gadis itu terkejut. _Siapa yang berkunjung ke rumah ini— sepagi ini?_ Itu yang dipikirkannya. Namun Sasuke nampaknya tak perduli. Lelaki itu hanya mengendikkan kedua bahunya sebagai respon.

Dari arah dapur, Ayame segera berjalan menuju pintu. Dan tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara sepatu dengan hak tingginya yang menghentak di lantai secara perlahan-lahan. Sepatu hak tinggi itu melangkah semakin mendekat ke tempat dimana Sasuke dan Sakura berada. Sakura sudah bisa menebaknya. Tamu mereka ini pasti perempuan.

Apakah ibunya Sasuke? Uchiha Mikoto? tapi rasanya mustahil. Mikoto memiliki penampilan yang sederhana. Selain itu, yang Sakura tahu— Mikoto tak pernah memakai sepatu atau sandal yang memiliki hak tinggi. Lalu apakah itu ibunya? karena terkadang ibunya memang suka memakai sepatu dengan hak tinggi untuk beberapa kali kesempatan, walau memang jarang. Tapi rasanya itu lebih tidak masuk akal. Karena ibunya bahkan tidak tahu alamat rumah yang ia tempati bersama Sasuke ini. Lalu... siapa?

" _Ohayou_ , Sasuke."

Seketika suara itu membuyarkan argumen yang tengah berkeliaran didalam logika Sakura. Ia langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Dahinya semakin berkerut saat dengan santainya perempuan cantik yang berpakaian sexy itu berjalan semakin mendekat ke tempat dimana mereka duduk. Dan tanpa canggung— juga permisi, perempuan itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sasuke, lalu merangkul bahu Sasuke dengan akrab. "Aku menelpon mu dari semalam. Ini penting. Kenapa tidak kau angkat?" tanyanya dengan suara yang dimanja-manjakan.

Sasuke diam saja. Lelaki itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh perempuan tersebut. Ia juga tidak mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan perempuan yang menggandeng bahunya dengan manja itu. Ia hanya diam. Perempuan berambut merah dan berkacamata itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke. Seketika pupil mata Sakura membesar, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. _Apa yang akan perempuan itu lakukan? Apa ia akan mencium Sasuke? Dihadapan ku— isteri sahnya?_ ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura bernapas lega saat melihat perempuan itu menghentikan gerakannya dengan posisi mulutnya yang berada dua sentimeter dari telinga Sasuke. Mulutnya membuka, membentuk rangkaian perkataan yang diucapkannya dengan sangat-sangat pelan. Rupanya perempuan itu berbisik pada Sasuke. Mata _emerald_ Sakura mengamatinya dengan waspada, ia bahkan tak berkedip. "Dia Uchiha Sakura, isteriku," ucap Sasuke datar.

Perempuan itu menarik dirinya kembali, kemudian menatap Sakura dengan pandangan kurang sopan. "Anak kecil," ujarnya dengan suara mengejek, diikuti kekehen kecil yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Sakura menahan emosinya. Wajahnya sudah memerah, dan tangannya menggenggam sendok itu semakin erat. _Inner beauty_ nya berbisik supaya ia diam saja menahan diri agar tidak terjebak dalam luapan emosi, ia menurutinya.

"Astaga, aku hampir lupa dengan tujuan ku datang kesini," kata perempuan itu sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. Ia kembali memandangi Sasuke. Ia benar-benar mengabaikan eksistensi Sakura disini. "Sasuke, cepat. Ini _urgent_ , kita harus berangkat ke Kyoto sekarang untuk lima hari." nada suaranya terdengar serius.

"Hn, aku mengerti." Sasuke segera bangkit dari duduknya, meskipun ia belum selesai dengan aktifitas sarapannya. Melihat Sasuke yang berdiri dan berjalan menuju arah kamarnya, Sakura langsung mengikuti. Sebelum melangkah, Sakura mendelik tidak suka pada perempuan yang memasang tampang tak bersalah itu. Sedangkan perempuan itu hanya berseringai tipis, seolah tak perduli sama sekali.

Sasuke nampaknya tak terkejut saat ia baru masuk lima detik lebih awal, dan pintu kamarnya kembali terbuka. Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya pun Sasuke sudah bisa menebaknya. Itu pasti Sakura. Dengan acuh, Sasuke membuka pintu lemarinya. Ia sibuk mencari pakaian yang akan dibawanya menuju Kyoto. "Perempuan itu... siapa?"

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Lalu ia memunculkan kepalanya diujung pintu lemari yang terbuka. "Sekretaris pribadi ku," jawabnya, sembari menarik kembali kepalanya dan sibuk lagi memilah baju.

Bibir Sakura sedikit mengerucut kedepan. Ia masih menyandarkan tubuhnya di badan pintu. "Kenapa harus pergi ke Kyoto selama lima hari?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ada masalah _urgent_ dengan klien disana." Sasuke menjawab sambil tetap melakukan aktifitasnya memilah pakaian yang akan dibawanya ke Kyoto.

Entah kenapa, dada Sakura terasa sakit saat mendengarnya. Ia seakan tak rela jika suaminya harus pergi keluar kota untuk lima hari bersama perempuan lain. Ia juga tidak mengerti, mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa tidak enak hati seperti ini. Ia juga bingung. Dengan langkah kaki pelan, Sakura berjalan lalu mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang. Ia tak lagi berbicara ataupun bertanya setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke tadi. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya kebawah, memandangi lantai yang berbalut permadani beludru itu.

Sasuke memasukkan pakaian yang telah dipilihnya pada sebuah koper. Dan saat ia membalikkan badannya, pemandangan Sakura yang tengah terduduk lesu sembari menundukkan kepalanya itu menarik atensinya. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke menghampirinya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke, seraya menundukkan dirinya disamping Sakura. Kepala bermahkotakan warna merah muda itu hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. Raut wajahnya pun juga nampak sangat kusut dan suram.

Satu sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik keatas, ia berseringai tipis. "Apa kau cemburu?" sahutnya sedikit gemas. Bola mata Sakura langsung membulat, kepalanya yang tadi menunduk pun juga terangkat, ia terlihat kaget. "Tidak!" ucapnya tegas. Sasuke masih tetap memandangnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Membuat wajah Sakura menjadi sedikit merona merah. Jujur, Sakura tidak tahu mengapa ia harus merasa gugup. "Jangan bercanda Sasuke-san, kenapa aku harus cemburu?" ujar Sakura seraya mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya agar tidak ketahuan.

Kedua alis Sasuke saling bertautan, atensi retinanya masih tetap Sakura. "Ulang!" perintahnya tegas. Sakura yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya, "A... apa?" tanyanya pelan dan tertahan. Ia nampak mulai ketakutan.

"Yang baru saja kau katakan."

Sakura mencoba berpikir dan mengingat-ingat, tapi ia tidak mengerti penyebab mengapa Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sinis seperti itu kepadanya. Ia tidak merasa dirinya melakukan kesalahan. Sakura mulai berspekulasi, apa Sasuke mempunyai kepribadian ganda? Namun spekulasinya langsung terhenti begitu ia merasa jarak antara Sasuke dan dirinya yang semakin mendekat. Lalu Sasuke berhenti, begitu jarak antara dirinya dan wajah Sakura hanya terpaut lima sentimeter lagi. Sakura menahan napasnya. Ia gugup dan juga takut. "Jangan sampai sekali lagi aku mendengarmu memanggilku seperti itu." Iris obsidian sehitam jelaga itu menatap dalam klorofil hijau zamrud milik Sakura.

Ini aneh. Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti. Wajahnya semakin memerah dengan keningnya yang juga semakin berkerut dalam, "Lalu— apa?" ucapnya parau.

"Status kita sekarang sudah suami isteri, bukan? Kenapa kau memanggil ku seolah-olah aku ini orang lain yang baru kau kenal, Uchiha Sakura?" Sasuke kembali memperjauh spasi diantara keduanya. Ia juga mengalihkan tatapannya kedepan. Dada Sakura bergemuruh riuh. Napasnya pun masih pendek-pendek. Ia mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke. Tidak seharusnya ia memanggil Sasuke dengan akhiran _san_. "Maaf..." lanjut Sasuke lagi.

Kepala Sakura menggeleng. Kenapa Sasuke meminta maaf? Bukankah seharusnya ia yang meminta maaf? Tapi yang paling membuat Sakura bingung adalah perubahan sikap Sasuke yang sangat cepat. Apakah spekulasinya benar jika suaminya itu memiliki kepribadian ganda? Namun Sakura mengenyahkan sementara hipotesisnya yang belum eksak itu. "Tidak. Tapi aku yang harusnya meminta maaf," ujarnya dengan suara yang sudah kembali normal. "jadi— apa aku boleh memanggilmu... Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." Sakura segera menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar Sasuke yang bergumam tak jelas. Ia bingung dengan arti gumaman itu. Setuju, ataukah tidak? Namun melihat sedikit senyuman tipis yang terpatri di bibir Sasuke membuat Sakura tahu apa jawabannya.

Selama dua bulan menjalani pernikahan ini, keduanya memang sangat jarang berkomunikasi. Sasuke sibuk dengan rutinitasnya, begitupun Sakura yang asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Terkadang sampai beberapa hari keduanya tak saling bicara. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya berbicara seperlunya, itupun menggunakan panggilan aku dan kau— bukan nama. Jadi wajar bila kejadian ini terjadi. Sakura mana tahu jika Sasuke keberatan dipanggil dengan akhiran _san_. Dan ia juga baru mengetahui sekarang, jika 'Hn' yang dimaksud Sasuke itu adalah iya atau setuju.

"Hm, aku ingin bertanya," kata Sakura lagi setelah jeda hampir dua menit. Sasuke memutar kepalanya menghadap Sakura. Wajahnya pun menampilkan ekspresi jika ia mempersilahkan pada Sakura untuk memberikannya pertanyaan.

Sakura tampak mengambil napasnya terlebih dahulu, "Apa... M-maksud ku, sekretaris mu itu akan ikut pergi bersama ke Kyoto selama lima hari juga?" tanya Sakura dengan hati-hati. Sakura tahu pertanyaannya ini konyol. Ia juga mengerti tugas dari seorang sekretaris adalah mendampingi atasannya. Mencatat hasil _meeting_ atasannya, mengatur jadwal atasannya, serta banyak tugas lainnya yang membuat relasi antara sekretaris dan atasannya menjadi semakin dekat. Tapi entah kenapa ia tetap ingin mempertanyakan pertanyaan bodoh yang sudah jelas jawabannya ini.

Anggukan kepala dari Sasuke membuat Sakura kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan. Ekspresi wajahnya pun terlihat masam. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa jengkel.

Mulutnya baru saja terbuka untuk bersuara, ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke menginterupsinya dengan cepat, "Namanya Karin. Hubungan kami sebatas relasi antara atasan dan pegawainya. Jangan khawatir berlebihan, dan— tak usah berekspresi cemberut begitu."

Sakura mendecih sebal. _Sialan!_ desisnya dalam hati. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke bisa mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan ia berekspresi cemberut dan berwajah masam. Ia memang terlalu mengkhawatirkan relasi Sasuke dan sekretarisnya yang bernama Karin itu secara berlebihan. Ia cemas jika dibelakang dirinya, ternyata Sasuke menjalin hubungan spesial dengan sekretarisnya itu. Ia takut jika dirinya dipermainkan.

Semburat merah tipis menghiasi kedua pipinya. Sakura menekankan dalam-dalam jika ini bukan perasaan cemburu. Perasaan cemburu hadir didalam ruang lingkup naungan yang berlandaskan tentang cinta. Karena cemburu itu sendiri adalah tanda cinta. Sedangkan ia tidak jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke. Menurutnya, ini adalah perasaan wajar biasa, karena Sasuke adalah suaminya. Sekali lagi ia menekankan, ini bukan perasaan cemburu.

Nuansa senyap kembali menyelimuti atmosfer ruangan kamar ini. Keduanya hanya terdiam dalam keheningan selama beberapa menit. Kemudian, Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya. Ia berjalan mendekati tempat dimana kopernya tergeletak lalu menariknya. Sakura memandangi tubuh tegap Sasuke dari belakang. Perlahan, ia mengekor berdiri tepat dibelakang tubuh Sasuke. "Hati-hati, Sasuke-kun." Sakura berkata dengan ragu-ragu ketika langkah kaki Sasuke hampir mendekati ambang pintu. Sasuke terdiam. Tangannya yang hampir membuka knop pintu itu juga tak lagi bergerak. Dengan pelan ia memutar kembali tubuhnya. Lalu berjalan maju tiga langkah mendekat ke tempat dimana Sakura berdiri.

 _'Tap'._

Sakura terkesiap saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menyentil dahinya pelan. Tangannya secara spontan langsung memegang dahi bekas sentilan jari Sasuke itu. Pipinya merona kemerahan dengan bibirnya yang mengukir senyum malu-malu. Ia terkejut.

"Terimakasih. Aku pasti segera pulang," kata Sasuke seraya memutar kembali badannya membelakangi Sakura. Kemudian, ia menarik knop pintu dan keluar dari dalam kamar.

.

.

Di sekolah, Sakura senyum-senyum sendiri sambil terus memegang keningnya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa hatinya merasakan euphoria ini. Memang, ini bukan kontak fisik ia dan Sasuke untuk yang pertama. Mereka sudah pernah beberapa kali sebelumnya bersentuhan tangan, bahu, tapi itu semua terjadi karena faktor ketidaksengajaan. Dan ini adalah kontak fisik ia dan Sasuke yang terjadi secara sengaja untuk pertama kalinya. Sakura tidak tahu mengapa sentilan tangan Sasuke ini terasa spesial untuknya. Seharusnya, ini biasa saja. Sangat biasa saja.

"Apa ada sesuatu spesial yang terjadi padamu hari ini?" Hinata bertanya sambil memegang bahu Sakura. Membuat Sakura terkejut seketika.

Terkekeh pelan, kemudian Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak juga," sahutnya pelan. "Pipimu merona, bibirmu senyum-senyum sendiri, dan kau juga terus memegang keningmu sejak tadi," ucap Tenten telak.

"Tidak ada yang spesial, Tenten, Hinata, sungguh." Sakura mencoba meyakinkan sahabatnya dengan memasang tampang serius.

Tenten menopang kepala pada tangannya yang ia tumpu diatas meja, bibirnya mengerucut sedikit kesal. "Gak asik! Sakura udah beberapa bulan ini tertutup ya, Hinata," keluhnya. Hinata menganggukkan kepala setuju. "Lebih tepatnya sih, berubah," ujar Hinata menimpali dengan nada kecewa.

"Oh ayolah, aku nggak berubah. Istirahat aku teraktir kalian _ice cream_. Oke?" Tenten dan Hinata hanya diam saja. Tapi tak lama, keduanya menganggukkan kepala. "Plus makan siangnya juga ya?" Sakura tertawa seraya menganggukkan kepala, diikuti Hinata dan Tenten yang ikut tertawa pula.

.

.

Selama Sasuke berada di Kyoto, Sakura kembali tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya. Setelah dua bulan ia resmi menikah serta tinggal dan hidup bersama dengan Sasuke yang merupakan suaminya, Sakura mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Biasanya, ia selalu sarapan pagi dan makan malam bersama dengan Sasuke. Meskipun Sakura dan Sasuke selalu makan dalam diam, dan tak banyak pembicaraan yang terjadi setelah keduanya selesai makan, namun entah mengapa Sakura merindukan saat-saat kebersamaannya yang pasif yang ia lalui bersama Sasuke.

Walaupun Sakura tak pernah menyediakan dan mempersiapkan kebutuhan sehari-hari untuk Sasuke karena sudah ada asisten rumah tangga yang mengurusnya, tapi diam-diam Sakura tahu aktifitas yang dilakukan oleh suaminya. Ia tahu jika Sasuke selalu menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantornya dirumah, suaminya itu tak pernah lembur. Setelah selesai makan malam, Sasuke akan menuju ruang kerjanya yang ada dirumah, dan didalam ruang kerjanya itu suaminya akan mulai mengerjakan laporan-laporan yang harus ia periksa. Sasuke baru akan masuk kedalam kamar tidurnya sendiri jika jam telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Tanpa disadari, Sakura sudah sangat hapal dengan rutinitas keseharian yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke diluar kepalanya. Ia merekamnya melalui mata, lalu menyimpannya didalam memori otak kecilnya.

 _'Setelah dua bulan bersama, aku mulai merasakan perbedaan itu, Sasuke-kun_ _._ _'_ Sakura berkata didalam hati. Diam-diam Sakura rindu dengan kebersamaannya yang pasif bersama Sasuke tersebut. Tak dipungkiri, ia memang tengah merindukan waktu kebersamaannya itu. Sang ibu yang melihat Sakura sedari tadi melamun dan hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan yang ada diatas piringnya saja— menepuk pelan bahu anaknya, "Kau merindukan suami mu?" Sakura terperanjat kaget, "Eh?" Kemudian Sakura tertawa pelan dan menjawabnya, "Tidak juga."

Mebuki mengelus punggung Sakura dengan lembut, "Akui saja, kau merindukannya, kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum menyelidik. Tidak menjawab, Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum tipis, "Napsu makanku tiba-tiba saja hilang, bu. Aku ke kamar dulu ya," pamit Sakura sembari bangkit dari duduknya.

Mebuki hanya bisa memandangi punggung Sakura yang mulai menjauh dengan bibirnya yang tersenyum aneh, "Kau pasti mulai jatuh cinta pada suamimu, kan, sayang?" ujarnya berbicara sendiri dengan suaranya yang sangat pelan.

.

.

Ini adalah hari kelima. Sakura tahu, Sasuke akan pulang ke Tokyo hari ini. Maka sepulang dari sekolah, Sakura memilih untuk langsung pulang kerumah yang ia tempati bersama Sasuke. Untuk menyambut kepulangan Sasuke ini— Sakura mulai mempersiapkan dirinya. Sepulang sekolah, ia langsung mandi. Sakura juga tak memakai baju santai seperti yang biasa ia kenakan jika berada didalam rumah. Justru, Sakura mengenakan baju yang cukup bagus.

Sebuah dress selutut yang berukuran ketat dengan warna hijau apel dan berlengan panjang. Sangat cocok dipakai oleh tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai. Setelah itu, Sakura mulai berdandan tipis, senatural mungkin yang ia bisa. Sakura tak tahu mengapa ia melakukan ini. Logikanya menyadari jika penampilannya untuk menyambut kepulangan Sasuke ini terlalu berlebihan. Namun nalurinya berkata tidak apa-apa. Jadi, Sakura hanya mengikuti nalurinya saja.

Karena Sasuke belum kunjung pulang, Sakura memilih untuk menunggunya sembari menonton acara televisi. Ia mulai mencari _channel_ yang seru untuk membantunya mengusir jenuh yang mulai menghinggapi. _Remote_ berada ditangannya, dan matanya memang menatap layar televisi. Tapi pikirannya tidak terfokus kesitu, melainkan tertuju pada seseorang yang tengah ia tunggu kedatangannya.

Manik _emerald_ nya langsung berbinar begitu mendengar suara bel yang berbunyi. Dengan sigap, ia langsung berdiri dan berjalan untuk membukakan pintu. Sakura sedikit terkejut begitu mendapati Sasuke yang berwajah kusut. Lelaki itu pasti capek, ia pasti kelelahan. " _Okaeri_ , Sasu—"

"Bersiaplah, tiga puluh menit lagi kita harus pergi untuk makan malam dirumah Otou-san," ujar Sasuke yang memotong perkataan Sakura. Lalu ia segera masuk kedalam rumah, dan melewati Sakura begitu saja.

Mencoba mengerti. Sakura mencoba memahami jika Sasuke mengabaikannya karena dirinya sedang kelelahan. Jadi, ia memaksakan bibirnya untuk tetap mengulas senyum. _Tidak apa-apa_ , batinnya berusaha untuk menenangkan diri.

Justru sekarang, Sakura mulai mempersiapkan mentalnya. Walau bagaimanapun, ini adalah kali pertama ia akan menghadiri acara keluarga Uchiha dikediaman mereka setelah pernikahannya yang sudah berjalan dua bulan. Ini adalah makan malam perdananya bersama orangtua Sasuke yang juga adalah mertuanya. Sakura berusaha tenang.

Sasuke keluar dari dalam kamarnya dengan mengenakan pakaian formal. Ia memakai jas hitam, dengan dasi yang sudah terhampar rapi. Celana panjangnya juga berwarna hitam— senada dengan jas yang ia kenakan. "Sudah siap?" tanyanya pada Sakura yang tengah duduk di sofa. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia memang sudah siap, karena ia tak perlu mengganti bajunya lagi. Pakaian yang telah dipakainya sudah rapi dan juga sopan untuk pertemuan makan malam pertamanya bersama mertua.

Lantas, keduanya segera keluar dari dalam rumah dan masuk kedalam mobil yang Sasuke kemudikan sendiri. Tak ada obrolan apapun yang keluar selama perjalanan mereka menuju kediaman orangtua Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin berbicara, sekedar untuk berbincang-bincang. Namun melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang dalam keadaan _mood_ yang kurang baik, membuat Sakura mengurungkan niatnya. Suasana yang tercipta pun hanya hening.

Akhirnya, mobil yang Sasuke kemudikan sampai di destinasi. Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan kegugupannya, wajahnya masih tetap tegang meski ia mencobanya untuk rileks. Sasuke menyadari hal itu. Karenanya, ia tak segera turun dari mobil. "Ambil napasmu dalam-dalam, lalu keluarkan perlahan," ucap Sasuke sambil memutar kepalanya kearah Sakura.

Kepala dengan helai merah muda itu mengangguk. Kemudian mulai mengikuti instruksi dari Sasuke. Ia menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan-pelan. Sakura mengulangi kegiatannya itu sampai beberapa kali, hingga kini dirinya mulai merasakan rileks. "Terimakasih, gugupnya sudah hilang," tukas Sakura pelan.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tenang saja, mereka tak akan menginterogasi mu. Ini hanya acara makan malam formal seperti biasanya," ujar Sasuke menjelaskan. Sakura mengangguk mengerti, sembari tersenyum untuk menetralisir ketegangannya yang masih bersisa sedikit.

Tepat diujung pintu masuk, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura. Ini adalah kontak fisik kedua Sasuke dan Sakura yang terjadi secara disengaja. Ternyata tangan isterinya itu masih sedikit bergetar, efek dari kegugupannya yang belum hilang sepenuhnya. "Tak usah tegang, ada aku," tukas Sasuke meyakinkan. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Lalu ia tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit, kemudian dirinya mengangguk mantap.

Dalam makan malam tersebut, ternyata Itachi dan isterinya turut hadir dan hal itu membuat Sakura semakin canggung. Seperti berada di kutub utara sendirian. Sakura merasakan hawa dingin dan membeku disekelilingnya ini dengan sangat kentara. Tak ada yang bersuara sekedar berbasa-basi untuk mengucapkan selamat datang, saat ia dan Sasuke datang duduk bergabung ke meja makan. Mikoto, Itachi dan isterinya, hanya tersenyum ramah saja. Sedangkan Fugaku berwajah datar seperti biasanya— seolah tak ada siapapun yang baru datang.

Meski Sakura telah terbiasa makan dalam diam bersama Sasuke, namun Sakura tak menduga bahwa suasana makan malam disini akan jauh lebih dingin dari yang ia pikir. Benar-benar tak ada yang bersuara. Berbicara seolah sesuatu yang diharamkan ketika sedang makan. _Apakah keluarga Uchiha memang sedingin ini?_ Sakura bertanya didalam hati.

Menu makanan yang tersedia diatas meja begitu melimpah. Menu _appetizer, main_ _cou_ _rse_ _,_ dan _dessert_ tersaji dengan berbagai jenis varian berbeda dalam kuantitas yang banyak. Sangat lengkap. Bahkan sajian menu makanan disini sudah setara dengan menu-menu makanan yang disuguhkan di hotel berbintang lima. Sungguh acara makan malam dirumah Uchiha ini memang sangat mewah.

Dentingan sendok garpu yang saling bersentuhan dengan piring merupakan satu-satunya irama yang mengiringi acara makan malam ini. Namun semuanya terasa hambar di lidah Sakura. Karena percuma, ia sama sekali tak bisa menikmati makanan lezat ini. Apakah ia bisa menikmatinya disaat dirinya merasa canggung, dan eksistensinya seperti ditiadakan? Tentu ia tidak bisa. Kenikmatan tak dapat dibeli begitu saja. Kenikmatan hanya bisa dirasakan dalam kenyamanan yang kondusif.

Setelah semuanya selesai makan, Fugaku menatap Sakura dengan obsidian oniksnya. Kemudian matanya melirik Sasuke yang duduk tepat disebelahnya. "Jangan seperti Itachi dan Izumi," tukasnya dengan nada datar.

Izumi— isteri Itachi, segera menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura yang tidak mengerti, hanya mampu mengerutkan keningnya dengan tatapan heran. "Maaf..." lirih Itachi dan Izumi bersamaan.

"Sudahlah, _anata_... jangan mengungkit masa lalu ya," kata Mikoto menimpali dengan suara khasnya yang lembut.

Fugaku menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sakura harus tahu, supaya ia dan Sasuke tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama," ucapnya tegas.

Sasuke mengeratkan cengkeraman tangannya pada gelas yang ada dalam genggamannya, "Tak perlu membahas kesalahan _niisan_. Salah itu manusiawi. Semua manusia— termasuk tou-san sendiri, pasti pernah berbuat salah, kan?"

Keheningan yang tadi tercipta, kini mulai berotasi dengan hawa ketegangan. Obsidian hitam Fugaku berkilat marah, dengan rahangnya yang ikut mengeras. "Dulunya Izumi adalah model internasional—" ucapan Fugaku terhenti sementara ketika melihat Izumi tiba-tiba berdiri, lalu berlari menjauh dari ruang makan. Mikoto menolehkan kepalanya menatap Fugaku dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak, kemudian wanita paruh baya itu ikut berdiri dan menyusul langkah Izumi.

Seolah tak perduli akan perasaan orang lain, Fugaku kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "—karena takut badannya jadi rusak, ia memilih untuk menunda momongan. Dengan bodohnya, Itachi menyetujui gagasan itu karena ia tidak mau memaksakan mental Izumi jika belum siap. Bahkan diam-diam mereka mengikuti program penundaan anak secara terstruktur. Sekarang tuhan menghukum mereka! Disaat mereka mulai menginginkan dan mendambakan kehadiran seorang anak, tuhan menghukumnya dengan masih belum memberikan mereka keturunan."

"Bodoh! Itu bukan hukuman tuhan. Hanya belum waktunya saja." Sasuke mencoba membela dengan suaranya yang cukup keras. Sementara Itachi, hanya diam mendengarkan seperti halnya Sakura.

"Diam kau!" Fugaku membentak Sasuke. Itachi berdiri dari duduknya, nampaknya ia mulai tidak tahan mendengarkan omongan Fugaku yang menyakitkan ini. "—sekarang sudah hampir empat tahun mereka menikah, dan masih belum dikaruniai seorangpun anak. Karena sekarang kau sudah menjadi isterinya Sasuke, jadi aku akan menasihatimu. Jangan pernah menunda untuk memiliki anak. Aku... ingin cucu— sebagai generasi penerus keluarga Uchiha. Berikan aku cucu secepatnya, Uchiha Sakura," ujar Fugaku melanjutkan perkataannya dengan nada tegas dan serius. Tatapannya seperti mengintimidasi.

Bola mata _emerald_ Sakura langsung membulat. Dengan payah, ia menelan air liurnya. Kulitnya bergidik ngeri dengan bulu-bulu halusnya yang ikut berdiri. Jantungnya berpacu abnormal, memompa aliran darah lebih cepat, hingga membuat suhu tubuhnya memanas dengan wajahnya yang ikut memerah. _INI GILA!_ Sakura ingin berteriak, namun hanya mampu melakukannya didalam hati.

Bagaimana... bisa? Bagaimana... mungkin? Syarat ketiga yang ia ajukan pada Sasuke untuk pernikahan ini adalah Sasuke dilarang untuk menjamahnya selagi ia masih berstatus sebagai siswi di Tokyo Academy School. Memang tidak ada yang tahu tentang persyaratan ini selain ia dan Sasuke. Keduanya telah berkonvensi untuk merahasiakannya. Bagaimana bisa— ia bisa mempunyai anak jika Sasuke tidak menyetubuhinya? Selain itu, tidakkah Fugaku sedikit saja memikirkan tentang statusnya. Ia masih murid sekolah. Bagaimana mungkin seorang siswi yang masih berstatus sebagai murid sekolah— hamil? Sungguh pemikirannya itu egois. Sakura hanya mampu diam sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu harus memberikan tanggapan bagaimana kepada Fugaku, sang ayah mertua.

"Sasuke, ikut aku! Aku ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu." Fugaku berkata seraya bangkit berdiri. Dengan malas, Sasuke mengikuti perintah ayahnya tersebut. Mereka meninggalkan Sakura sendirian diruang makan yang luas ini.

.

.

Dada Sakura masih bergejolak panas akibat perkataan Fugaku. Ia menghirup napasnya panjang-panjang. Merasa bosan dan tidak mau duduk berlama-lama sendirian— lantas Sakura berdiri. Lalu ia berjalan sesuai kemauan kemana kakinya mau melangkah karena ia tidak tahu tata letak ruangan dirumah ini. Dikarenakan, ini merupakan kunjungan pertamanya kerumah sang mertua.

Ternyata, kakinya melangkah menuju ruang tamu. Ia melihat Itachi tengah duduk merenung sendirian disitu. Dengan langkah ragu-ragu, Sakura menghampiri kakak iparnya itu. "Boleh aku duduk bergabung disini?" tanyanya pelan. Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sakura nampak canggung, terlihat dari posisi duduknya yang tidak nyaman— kelihatan gelisah. "Jangan memandangku dengan tatapan kasihan begitu," ujar Itachi mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana. Sakura terperanjat kaget dengan kedua alisnya yang saling bertautan. Kemudian dirinya tersenyum tipis, menyadari jika Itachi hanya bercanda saja.

"Jadi... bagaimana tanggapan dan kesan pertama mu setelah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha ini?" tanya Itachi sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Sakura.

Menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pandangan yang kosong, "Aku— tidak tahu," jawab Sakura lemah. Itachi tersenyum simpul. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sakura sekarang.

Lantas kakak dan adik ipar itu kembali terdiam, menikmati senyap, asik dengan imajinasinya masing-masing. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin mencoba untuk menghibur Itachi. Ia tahu, perasaan kakak iparnya itu pasti kacau. Perkataan Fugaku tadi memang sangat kasar dan tak berperikemanusiaan. Bagaimana bisa seorang ayah tega berbicara seperti itu kepada anak dan menantunya? Sungguh diluar prediksinya. Tapi Sakura ragu dirinya mampu menghibur Itachi. Ia takut dirinya salah berbicara, dan malah akan membuat perasaan Itachi semakin kacau, hingga akhirnya hanya akan memperkeruh keadaan. Jadi ia memilih bungkam.

Detik jarum jam yang bergeser di pergelangan tangan Sakura terdengar sangat nyaring di telinga. Sakura memandanginya, itu adalah waktu. "Terimakasih..." sahut Sakura tiba-tiba. Itachi menolehkan kepalanya dengan satu alis yang ditukik keatas. Sakura berusaha untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya, "karena telah percaya padaku dengan tidak menceritakan kesalahpahaman di restoran itu pada Sasuke." lanjutnya, berusaha untuk menjelaskan dengan tenang.

ltachi diam, tatapannya tampak kosong, seperti menerawang. "Jangan mengulanginya! Sekali lagi aku melihatmu seperti itu bersama lelaki lain, maka aku tak segan untuk menceritakan segalanya pada Sasuke." tukasnya pelan, namun bermakna tegas. Sakura pun mengangguk paham.

Atmosfer disini benar-benar hening, hingga lagi-lagi gesekan bunyi jarum jam tangan terdengar seperti _noise_ bagi gendang telinga Sakura. "Aku sangat menyayangi Sasuke," lirih Itachi dalam. Sakura dapat menangkap impresi jika itu bukan sekedar ucapan semata. Itu adalah ungkapan tulus Itachi yang berasal dari sanubari. Maka iapun mencoba memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Itachi. "—walaupun Sasuke terlihat seperti lelaki dingin yang hanya perduli pada pekerjaannya, namun sebenarnya Sasuke adalah lelaki yang baik. Jika sudah jatuh cinta, ia akan mencintai pasangannya dengan sangat dalam. Sesuatu hal terjadi di masa lalu hingga membuat Sasuke, kini berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih dingin lagi seperti sekarang," ujar Itachi yang tiba-tiba saja bercerita panjang lebar tanpa diminta.

Sakura mendengarkannya dengan seksama. _Sasuke... dingin?_ _baik? J_ _atuh cinta? Masa lalu?_ itu adalah poin-poin penting yang langsung logika Sakura tangkap dari penjelasan Itachi tersebut. Entah kenapa rasa penasaran yang tinggi kini mulai menghinggapinya, ia ingin tahu lebih banyak. "Apa yang terjadi dengan masa lalu Sasuke itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Tidak menjawab, Itachi hanya termenung diam menerawang. Sakura memandanginya dengan heran. _Kenapa tidak dijawab?_ ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Atensi _emerald_ nya masih tidak berpaling dari sosok Itachi yang nampak terduduk kosong. Perlahan, Itachi bangkit berdiri, "Suatu saat... kau pasti akan mengetahuinya sendiri, cerita masa lalu Sasuke itu," ujar Itachi pelan. Kemudian iapun memulai langkahnya, meninggalkan Sakura diruang tamu sendirian.

Sekelumit rasa nyeri tiba-tiba menjalar di dadanya. Susah payah Sakura mencoba untuk menelan salivanya. _Emerald_ nya masih belum mengerjap. Dengan berbagai persepsi liar yang berputar-putar di otak. "Biarkan aku tahu segalanya tentangmu, Sasuke-kun." bibirnya berucap lirih.

.

.

 **To be continued—**

A/N : Hallo, akhirnya bisa update juga. Hehehe. Karena aku udah lulus sidang skripsi (yeayyy, asik, senengnya) #plak gaada yang tanya... jadi aku menepati janjiku untuk segera update fict ini.

Boleh minta saran? Dalam fict 'Early Marriage' yang sebenernya udah aku tulis plotnya sampai _ending_ ini, emang ada (ehmm) lemon implisitnya sih. Tapi jujur, aku sendiri suka risih dan **gakbisa** nulis lemon. Aku jadi agak bimbang. Berkenankah kalian memberikanku saran sebaiknya gimana?

Makasih semua untuk reviewnya di chapter kemarin. #reviewkalianpenyemangatkuh

Jangan lupa tanggapan, komentar, dan reviewnya untuk chapter ini ya, _minna_ :DDD

Terimakasih :)

 **Uchihamelia**

.

.

 **Reply Review**

 **Cherryma** : Makasih. Alhamdulillah udah sidangnya dan lancar. Ini udah lanjut. **Jamurlumutan462** : Hmm, mungkin Iya... Makasih ya. **Yoshimura Arai** : Mereka nyata pasuteri kok di canon :) #eh. Oke, ini next nya. **cherryana24** : Hhe, bukan Itachi. Tapi Sai yang nyeringai natap Itachi. Hehe, sama saya juga suka bosen :p Yupp, ini wordnya udah ditambahin ya. **Sipembaca** : Hmm, sebenernya bukan takut juga sih. Cuma kan kalo emang ngelakuin kesalahan suka jadi parno sendiri, hehe. **Adillaber Amma** : Mantannya Sasu? Akan segera terjawab. Makasih, ini udah lanjut. Aamiin dan berjalan lancar. **yana kim** : Yup, Sasuke emang baik kok. Saya juga love dia banget, ahaha. Ini lanjutannya, makasih. **Drako Fernza** : Ngga :( Iya, kakak ipar yang baik ya. Sama, alhamdulillah aku juga udah lulus sidang skripsinya sekarang. Ini lanjutannya ya. Salam sayang juga zhaErza. : Makasih, saranmu aku ikutin. Udah lebih banyak dialognya kan di chapter ini? Oke, udah lanjut. **dianarndraha** : Ngga kok, Cuma Saku ngerasa bersalah aja pas scene itu :) Oke, ini lanjutannya. **Bougenville** : Hiks, hiks, hiks, arigatou... Oke, udah lanjut :) **kHaLerie Hikari** : Sudah update ya :) **RenArdhika** : Makasih, ini lanjutannya. **melody-sasusaku** : Hehe, diusahakan ya :) Ini udah lanjut. **Aika Yuki-chan** : Ini lanjutannya.. Makasih **Tsurugi De Lelouch** : Okee.. Makasih ya. **Hyemi761** : Hmm siapa ya? Ayo tebak :DD hihi, ini udah update ya. Pastinya belum tahu, namun yang jelas dibawah 20 chapter (mungkin?). Arigatou :))) **k1ller** : Ini lanjutannya ya. **asleyfiona** : This new chapter... Hmm, i think it's enough, not too long :) Thanks. **luhannieka** : Hihi, karena kalo hurt aku suka gabisa terlalu tega menyakiti si chara itu sendiri. Makanya angst, biar aku bisa agak total gituuu. Semoga happy ending ya :) Hhe, di chapter ini ada sedikit sweet moment mereka, kan. Itu yang poke2 :D Oke, thankiss. **sakura uchiha stivani** : T...? Tbc :D **Uchiha Junkie** : Ini udah lanjut. Yupp, Sai berpengaruh cukup banyak untuk hubungan SasuSaku. Oke, makasih ya :) **Miyasato** : Hhe, iya. Makasih... Sekarang, aku lulus sidang skripsi :) Hoho, aku juga suka gitu pas jaman2nya mumet banyak tugas cari hiburan baca ff gitu. : Iya sih mainstream, tapi dijamin bakal aku kemas dengan beda kok, biar seru :D Sasuke baik kok, itu kan cuma... Makasih, sekarang aku udah lulus sidang skripsi. Ya, salam kenal juga :) **Harunosakura** : Makasih. Ini udah lanjut. **f** **ansanime** : Terimakasih ya... **Chichak Deth** : Iya, silahkan. Makasih ya. **Christin252** : Hhe, makasih. **Hikaru Sora 14** : Thankyou... **Sipembaca** : Hehe, update cukup lama dikarena waktu itu saya lagi sibuk di RL. Sibuk nyusun, dan kerja juga. Sekarang udah update ya. Hahaha, saya bukan kelas 12. Tapi... baru aja lulus kuliah :) salam kenal.


End file.
